


Homecoming

by puddlejumper38



Series: Mr Gold [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Pre-Season 1 AU, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlejumper38/pseuds/puddlejumper38
Summary: Belle, with her memories, is released by Jefferson before Emma Swan arrives in Storybrooke.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It took her a long time to find the big house Jefferson had spoken of. A long walk through the small town that had left her bare feet sore. A long walk that she’d hurried through, afraid that at any moment the Evil Queen would find her. Belle paused as she looked up at the house. Supposedly Rumplestiltskin was in there, or at least that’s what Jefferson had said.

Except…

Even if Jefferson was right, and Belle couldn’t see why he’d lie, she couldn’t be sure that it _was_ Rumplestiltskin inside. Her gamble, the biggest gamble of all, was the assumption that Rumple was powerful enough to have travelled through worlds with his memory intact. Belle had, after all, but she got the impression that was just because the Evil Queen had felt the need to gloat.

A slight noise down the street made Belle jump, and she hurried up to the door.

Belle took a deep breath.

And knocked.

For a long moment there was no reply and Belle wondered if she _had_ gone to the right place. She’d passed Mr Gold’s Pawnbroker, which Jefferson had told her to go to first, but they’d been no-one there. Maybe she should have stayed and knocked there again… only it had been on a busy street and too close to the Evil Queen.

She stared at the closed door and bit her lip. Rumple would take her in, surely. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms, but she _knew_ he loved her and she loved him. But, he was afraid and uncertain and, yes, loved the power she’d almost taken from him.

But he would take her in. Probably. Even if he hadn’t come looking for her.

The door swung open and Belle flinched, her heart leaping into her throat…

… and then she frowned in confusion as she found herself facing a stranger. He wasn’t tall, but the way he carried himself and the crisp suit gave him a more imposing appearance. His brown hair was shoulder length and neatly combed. Dark brown eyes regarded her in an expression that was more hostile than curious. He was leaning heavily on a sleek black cane.

‘ _Yes_?’ he prompted.

‘Oh…’ She was acutely aware of how she looked; dishevelled and in a hospital gown with bare feet. ‘I’m sorry, I… I was looking for Mr Gold.’

That earned her a slight smile. ‘Congratulations, you found him. Although I wouldn’t say it was that much of an achievement to find me in my own house. Now where have you escaped from?’

The question took her by surprise, but Belle just stared at him. ‘You’re Mr Gold?’

She squinted at him, and maybe… because of course he wouldn’t look the same. You couldn’t go around with glittering skin and reptilian eyes in the Land Without Magic. And the pitch of his voice was different, but the accent… it was the same. So were the eyes, not the same as she was used to seeing, and yet she’d had a glimpse of them, just once, before he’d pushed her away. This _was_ Rumplestiltskin, and the relief nearly knocked her over.

It was such a long time since she’d last seen him.

Except, no, she realised. He didn’t recognise her and _she_ didn’t look any different, so that could only mean one thing. Belle bit her lip, this was _Mr Gold._ And so she had to be Lacey, the name on her cell door.

‘That is what I said. Now, I asked you a question, I presume you did understand it.’

A different face, but no better manners. Belle scowled.

‘I understood. I escaped from the Ev- from Mayor Mills, she was keeping me locked up, against my will.’

He took a limping step forward. ‘Against your will… in a hospital?’

His tone was mocking; Belle didn’t like it. ‘Yes.’

‘What’s your name?’

The question cut through Belle; the final confirmation that it was not Rumplestiltskin she was talking to, that it might never be, if she couldn’t break the curse. And how was she supposed to do that, without his help? She didn’t have any books about magic here; or any books at all.

‘Lacey,’ Belle whispered, because Lacey existed in Storybrooke. Belle didn’t. ‘Lacey French.’

‘Well, Miss French, if you would just stay there, I will be back in a moment.’ He waved his hand in a gesture that was more subdued then she was used to and turned to limp back into the house. Belle knew exactly what he was going to do and it felt like a knife to the chest.

‘Wait, _no_. Don’t send me back there, please. It’s not a proper hospital, it’s a _prison,_ I was kept in there, in one room, with nothing to do and no-one to talk to.’ Belle could feel her voice breaking and that wasn’t part of the plan. She managed to whisper; ‘Please don’t.’

‘Have you considered that if you were in hospital, it was for your own good?’ Mr Gold had stopped and was regarding her with exasperated impatience.

‘I’m _not sick_ ,’ Belle insisted. ‘She kept me locked up but the only thing wrong with me is my memory.’

Better to tell him that. She didn’t know anyone, didn’t have a past for the Land Without Magic, although, oddly, the curse had given her enough information about the world itself. She was sure that was an accidental by-product of the curse. The Evil Queen wouldn’t have made things easier for Belle on purpose.

‘Is that so?’ Mr Gold’s tone still radiated impatience and Belle hoped that there was enough of a similarity between Rumplestiltskin and Mr Gold for her plan to work. It was all she had. ‘What _do_ you remember? Clearly not much if you believed coming to me was a good idea.’

‘You can stand up to her. A man released me and said you would help me,’ Belle said quickly, hoping desperately for it to be true. So much rested on it. ‘And he thought you might like the chance to better her. She doesn’t seem to like you much.’

‘A man released you?’ Mr Gold regarded her with open suspicion.

‘A man named Jefferson,’ Belle told him, because Jefferson hadn’t told her not to say.

‘Jefferson. Hmm.’

Belle shifted her weight nervously. The ground was cold on her bare feet and she shivered under his suddenly intense gaze.

‘What exactly are you proposing?’ he asked, taking a slow step back towards her.

‘A deal,’ Belle said immediately and almost breathed a sigh of relief as his eyebrows rose. She could see the sudden interest in his eyes. Some things didn’t change. ‘You help me, and I’ll help you to gain some power over her. No one likes their ruler to keep citizens prisoner.’

‘She kept you locked up…’ He regarded her for a minute. ‘Where?’ Belle opened her mouth to speak and he shook his head. ‘No.’ He gave a slight shrug. ‘Come with me.’

He led her, walking at a brisk pace for someone with a cane, through the house, which was full of collected things, just like the Dark Castle had been. In fact, Belle peered at the items and realised she recognised some of them as things she’d cleaned back in their world. Rumplestiltskin had found a way to bring his things with him, and yet not his memory.

Somehow that struck her as so very Rumple.

The cane, though, wasn’t. Rumple had never walked with a limp, and she didn’t understand how the curse could have given him one.

 He pointed at a couch.

‘Sit.’ He stayed standing and for a second Belle was tempted to do the same. Except her feet were cold, so she sat down on the couch and tucked them under herself.

‘Now.’ Mr Gold eyed her with an expression that was far from welcoming. ‘You said Regina, Mayor Mills, held you captive in a room at the hospital, correct?’

Belle nodded, not trusting herself to say anything else. It was easy to think of him as Mr Gold, not Rumplestiltskin, and not just because he looked so different. It was the cold indifference towards her, the total lack of recognition, that convinced her that their deal hung by a thread. If he decided she was crazy, then she would be locked up again.

‘You said a long time, how long?’

‘I don’t know,’ Belle whispered. She couldn’t answer that question. It had been years, but she couldn’t keep track of them properly because although she had her memories she was still held by the curse in some respects. Time was meaningless.

A muscle worked in his jaw. ‘Days, weeks, months, years?’

‘Years,’ Belle said firmly. Too many years, locked up.

That got a slight raised eyebrow, but Belle thought it was approval this time, for a definite answer. She’d learned to read Rumplestiltskin’s expressions before and Belle was certain that that would make it easier to learn Mr Gold’s.

‘Not in the main hospital presumably.’ Mr Gold’s fingers drummed on the top of the cane and Belle got the impression that he’d be pacing if it wasn’t for the limp.

‘No, underneath.’ Belle couldn’t stop herself from shivering. She was glad, for the first time, that her sense of time was warped by the curse. It somehow made it easier to bear.

‘Underneath,’ repeated Mr Gold in a flat tone and for a second Belle thought she’d made that one mistake that would send her back to the hospital. ‘Have you ever met a man named Dr Archie Hopper?’

‘No.’ Belle was sure the Evil Queen had never mentioned that name. ‘Who is he?’

Mr Gold smiled. ‘A psychiatrist, the only one in town as it happens. Although… did you meet a Dr Whale?’

‘The Mayor talked about him,’ Belle said, flinching at the memory of the Evil Queen’s sneer. ‘But I never met him.’

‘Harder to prove,’ Mr Gold muttered, possibly to himself more than to her, ‘seeing as he’s one of her people.’ He refocused on her. ‘It is, of course, entirely illegal what Mayor Mills has done to you.’

‘Okay,’ Belle said, not entirely sure what she was expected to say. ‘Is that good?’

‘For you? Well, it wasn’t then.’ He smiled again, showing too many teeth. ‘Now, however… Provided you are telling the truth, you do, as you so rightly pointed out, give me leverage over the mayor. I will be making some inquiries, ensuring your story is true. And, believe me, I _will_ find out. I trust you have nowhere to stay?’

‘No, err, no. I’m sorry.’ Belle watched him worriedly. This was the trickiest part. Caught in the Evil Queen’s cursed town, she was sure that the _only_ place safe from the Queen was with Mr Gold. But would he agree to letting her stay in his own house?

‘I thought not. Unfortunate, but unavoidable under the circumstances,’ Mr Gold said. ‘I accept your deal, Lacey French. You’re welcome to stay here, provided you will testify against Mayor Mills if I request it.’

A weight lifted off Belle’s chest and she found herself releasing a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding. ‘Yes, of course I will. _Thank_ you.’

There was a bitter undertone to the relief. He wasn’t her Rumplestiltskin and she was under no illusions. He’d agreed to let her stay to make sure he had leverage against the Evil Queen, his Mayor, if he needed it. It was long term planning and it was very Rumplestiltskin, but Belle still felt empty looking at him.

He ignored her thanks, almost like it made him uncomfortable (no one thanks the monster, not sincerely).

‘Bathroom up the stairs, second room on the right,’ Mr Gold said, making a vague shooing motion. ‘Get yourself a bath or a shower and I’ll see if I can find you some clothes.’ He paused. ‘You do a good impression of sane when you feel like it, Miss French, but if I find you’re lying to me, you will be _very_ sorry.’

 

_______________________

Belle woke late the next morning, and it was only once she’d made her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on that she realised she could hear voices at the door.

‘No, I was wondering why you’d changed your routine,’ came an irate voice. An all too familiar voice.

Belle froze with her hand on the teapot. The _Evil Queen_. They must have discovered Belle missing when they’d taken in breakfast.

‘My _routine_ , is not of your concern.’ That was Rumple, sounding not a lot happier.

Frowning, Belle mentally corrected herself. Mr Gold. She’d been in a lot more trouble if she slipped up and called him Rumple.

‘Actually, I think it is.’

‘Oh _really_? And why would that be?’

There was a long pause.

‘I just…’ The Evil Queen stopped again. ‘I just heard rumours that someone was wandering around last night. A stranger. A young woman.’

‘Oh, you must mean Miss Lacey French,’ Mr Gold said and Belle tensed. ‘She _was_ wandering around last night, as it turns out she had nowhere to stay. Imagine, someone in this town with absolutely nowhere to stay. How could that happen?’

Belle leaned heavily against the cupboard. He was taunting the Queen. He wasn’t going to hand Belle back to her.

‘I have no idea,’ said the Queen, a little too quickly. ‘So. Where is she now?’

‘Why staying here, of course. Did you honestly believe I’d have left her out on her own? You really mustn’t buy into those ‘town monster’ stories, Madam Mayor.’

‘I see.’ Another pause. ‘Well, I don’t see why you should be troubled by this. As Mayor, it’s my responsibility. I’ll take her off your hands, find her somewhere nice and safe to stay.’

‘Are you implying that my house is in some way ‘unsafe’?’ Mr Gold didn’t wait for her to respond. ‘Regardless, Miss French has expressed a wish to stay here and I have agreed. As for your duties as Mayor… well, I would argue that they are more in the vein of preventing young women from having nowhere to stay in the first place.’

‘What exactly are you implying?’

‘Implying?’ Mr Gold gave a short laugh. ‘Why nothing at all. I am stating, very clearly, that it is in fact your job to look after the citizens of this town. Is that not true?’

‘Yes. It’s true.’

‘Good. Now, please do remove yourself from my doorway. I’m sure you’ll be looking into how Miss French ended up needing a place to stay and, rest assured, so will I.’

Belle heard the door close, then the rhythmic _tap, tap_ of Mr Gold’s cane as he made his way in the kitchen. Belatedly she realised she was half way through making tea in his kitchen in his house which _shouldn’t_ be a problem, but she wasn’t his maid, and she was only barely his guest, and she didn’t actually have his permission.

He saw her before she had a chance to pretend she wasn’t, in fact, making herself at home.

‘Miss French, I see you’re awake.’ Mr Gold looked between her and the teapot. ‘Kindly do not use the fine china, which is in the corner cupboard. You will find the acceptable cups in there.’ He indicated to another cupboard with his cane.

‘Thank you,’ Belle said, a little warily. She didn’t know where she stood with Mr Gold. Technically, she didn’t even know where she stood with Rumplestiltskin, but that was something she wanted to find out. She didn’t even know who Mr Gold was.

‘I trust you caught enough of that conversation to work out that Regina Mills has been looking for you?’

‘Yes, I did hear some of it.’ Belle opened the cupboard.

‘You have certainly rattled our mayor,’ Mr Gold said, walking over to a glass container of a dark black liquid with a mug in one hand. _Coffee,_ Belle’s curse memories told her. ‘You’ll be glad to know that your story appears to be holding up. I have also spoken to Dr Hopper, who has confirmed that he has never seen you and is prepared to state as much in a court of law, should it come to that.’

He looked at her with those brown eyes. ‘You’re very lucky you found me, Miss French. Dr Hopper is frightened of Mayor Mills, and will do almost everything she asks of him. Almost everything. The exceptions being when _I_ have asked something of him.’

‘Because he’s more frightened of you,’ Belle blurted out. The town monster, that’s what he’d said. It made sense; the Evil Queen had cast the curse and that was what she thought of him. Except why give him luxury and power?

Mr Gold eyed her with a cool stare. ‘Yes, indeed.’

To avoid the stare, Belle turned back to the cupboard and froze with her hand halfway to a mug. There, sitting among the other cups, was the chipped cup.

Behind her, she could hear Mr Gold pouring out his coffee.

He’d _kept the chipped cup_. Kept it, and brought it along with the curse.

 _Oh Rumple_ , Belle thought, reaching out a hand to touch it.

‘Don’t use that one,’ Mr Gold said sharply and Belle pulled her hand back hurriedly. ‘It’s chipped,’ he explained.

‘Oh, you can hardly see it,’ Belle hedged, unable to stop the smile from breaking through.

Mr Gold scowled. ‘Of course you can see it; I keep meaning to throw it away. Use another mug.’ He gestured to two different cupboards. ‘Bread’s in there, cereal’s in there. Milk is in the fridge. Come and find me when you’ve eaten and we’ll discuss where we go from here.’

He stalked off and Belle stared after him in horror.

Only once she was sure he was gone did Belle reach up and gently touch her chipped cup.

 

______________________

‘I want to make this very clear, Miss French,’ said Mr Gold, when they were sat across from each other at the dining room table. ‘This is my house, and there are many priceless things here. You are not to touch them, any of them. I don’t know you and I don’t usually have guests here. Should I find anything missing-‘

‘I’m not going to steal from you!’ Belle said indignantly.

Mr Gold sent her a Look. ‘No. You are not. However, should it ever cross your mind, please remember that I _own_ this town and should you take something and try to resell it you will certainly fail.’

‘I understand, but I won’t steal from you.’

It was hard not to stare at him. _This_ must be what Rumple had looked like before the curse. Belle wished she could speak to him; ask him how it had happened. And why he’d become so attached to the power that he couldn’t let it go.

‘I should also make it clear that you are _not_ staying here indefinitely.’

Belle blinked at him, reality dragging her back with a bump.

‘As I said, I do not have guests. I prefer my house to myself. You are staying here for the moment because you give me leverage over Mayor Mills,’ Mr Gold said. ‘As soon as I can find somewhere for you to stay where you will be safe from her, that’s where you’ll be going.’

Privately Belle thought they’d cross that bridge when they came to it. She wasn’t going to let herself be kicked out to some place where she’d be completely isolated. And, frankly, she wasn’t interested in Rumple throwing her out again. She didn’t know if she was ready to live with him again, but she was determined that if she moved out it would be _her_ decision.

This was Mr Gold, though, and he’d only just met her, so Belle nodded.

He studied her for a moment. ‘I don’t suppose you have any of your own money?’

‘No,’ Belle admitted.

‘Of course you don’t.’ Mr Gold sighed in annoyance. ‘Any personal items that you would like me to recover?’

‘No,’ Belle said again, acutely aware that she was dressed in one the dresses she had once worn at the Dark Castle.

‘No home, no personal items, no money.’ Mr Gold stared at her again. ‘Any family, Miss French, that I may be able to get in contact with?’

Family? Her father had to be around somewhere, maybe even Gaston, although he hardly counted as family. Either way… no one was likely to know her. Not with their cursed memories.

Belle shook her head.

‘I see,’ said Mr Gold, scowling. ‘I’m going to my shop and I would prefer that you stay _in_ the house today. I will have some of the necessities sent here while I’m out, but I assume you will want to go shopping for yourself at some point.’ He peered at her. ‘You seem remarkable self-assured, Miss French, for someone in your position, so I am guessing you’ll be happy enough to leave the house by yourself…?’

‘I think so,’ Belle said, even though she hadn’t really given it any thought. She’d been captive a long time, and alone, it was true… but most of that time had been under the curse and it just didn’t feel like as long as it must have been. Honestly, she _wanted_ to see new things after such a long time locked up.

And to see the land without magic! Her false knowledge of the place made it seem familiar, but in truth Belle had never seen a car, or used a computer and it sounded _fascinating_. Also lurking in the back of her mind was the every present thought that she needed to find a way to break the Evil Queen’s curse.

She could be the hero and break it, saving everyone from their cursed lives. And she would also get her Rumplestiltskin back.

 

_____________________

Belle wandered the big empty house, exploring, but keeping in mind not to touch anything. Mr Gold had left her with the impression that he’d rather not have her around and she didn’t want to push her luck any further.

She recognised so much from the Dark Castle, but so few books!

Naturally, she’d have loved something to read just on principle; even something that was _from_ the Land Without Magic. Except she wasn’t looking for something to read for fun, Belle needed information on curses and there was nothing.

How was she supposed to find out how to break a curse when the no one in the land she was in believed they existed?

Sighing, Belle wandered into yet another room. It was a big house, she decided, but no castle.

She peered around in the room. The curtains were closed and it wasn’t well dusted; a storage room maybe? If so it was a good place to start looking for any books or scrolls that made it through in the curse.

Moving over to window, Belle dragged open the curtains, bathing the room in light.

‘Well, at least they weren’t nailed shut,’ she said to herself and turned around.

It was only then that she saw the spinning wheel, tucked in at the back of the room and her heart ached. No straw around and certainly no gold and the wheel itself was covered in a thin layer of dust. She wondered if Mr Gold even knew how to use a spinning wheel.

‘Why don’t you remember?’ Belle asked the wheel.

Rumple _should_ remember. The Evil Queen did and although she’d cast the curse, she’d bragged to Belle that Rumplestiltskin had _wanted_ it cast. He’d helped her figure out the final details. Exactly what those details were she’d never said, but if Rumple had _wanted_ the curse cast then why hadn’t he found a way to keep his memories?

He’d talked of forgetting. Standing in front of the spinning wheel there was no way Belle could forget _that_ but she was sure Rumple wouldn’t have wanted to forget _everything_ , particularly not when the Evil Queen hadn’t. Knowledge was power after all.

Belle closed the door carefully behind her and made herself some more tea, this time using the chipped cup.

Rumplestiltskin had always used it before.

Mr Gold clearly didn’t. Mr Gold apparently drank coffee from a normal mug.

Although he hadn’t wanted her touching the chipped cup and Belle _really_ didn’t want to draw his attention to it again.

_I keep meaning to throw it away._

So long as she didn’t bring it up again, Belle was fairly sure that wouldn’t happen. Rumple had kept her cup, and Belle wanted it to stay.

Belle had just resolved to make sure it was neatly put away when there was a knock at the door.

She froze, hand still on the chipped cup. Yet… Mr Gold would hardly knock at his own door.

Belle stared in the direction of the front door with trepidation. It could be the Evil Queen back, now she knew Mr Gold wasn’t in. Or if not the Queen herself, it could be any one of the people in Storybrooke under her control and Belle was acutely aware that she didn’t have any real fighting skills.

Anyone could use a knife, but she was quite sure she couldn’t answer the door holding a knife at the ready.

The knock didn’t come again and Belle’s curiosity got the better of her.

She opened the front door but there was no one there. Belle resisted the urge to hurriedly shut the door again and instead peered out, stepping forward… and tripping over the boxes just outside the door.

It was only then that she remembered Mr Gold’s words: _I will have some of the necessities sent here while I’m out._

Dusting herself off, Belle took one more quick look around, more embarrassed than anything, and brought the boxes inside.

They contained exactly what Mr Gold had said they would, necessities and not much else. He _had_ given her a mobile phone, with a single contact already loaded: ‘Mr Gold.’

‘Rumple,’ Belle corrected and felt a familiar stab of loneliness. She didn’t change the name in the phone; couldn’t imagine how she’d explain _that_ if he found it.

The big empty house was so, so much better than the hospital. It nearly, very nearly, felt like the Dark Castle, particularly with all of Rumple’s things scattered around and yet… She wanted someone to _talk_ to and Rumple simply wasn’t there. Mr Gold had left quickly and Belle _knew_ , even from their short interaction, that he didn’t want her around.

Was that influenced by Rumple? Was he unconsciously remembering her and how he’d thrown her out?

No. She refused to believe it. They were _True Love_ , even if Rumple was too afraid to accept it. Something or someone, somewhere in his past, had convinced him that she couldn’t possibly love him. Belle wanted to meet that person. She wanted to meet them and she wanted to force them to tell her why.

As for Rumple…

She’d just have to convince him.

When she managed to break the curse, of course.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

‘You’re going shopping today,’ Mr Gold told her, sipping his morning coffee and refusing to look directly at her. ‘I’ll be dropping you off on my way to the shop.’

‘Okay,’ Belle said, surprised at how apprehensive she was feeling. She would be fine. The town was _full_ of people; everyone from her world, not just the Evil Queen. No one would try to lock her up again; particularly not now she was under Mr Gold’s protection. The obvious problem sprang to mind. ‘But I don’t have any money.’

‘I _know_ that,’ Mr Gold snapped. ‘I will _give_ you some money.’

Belle turned sharply away from him. If it truly were Rumple sitting there, she could have told him off for speaking to her like that. Not Mr Gold though, and certainly not when he was offering to pay for her shopping trip, not matter how rudely he’d done it.

Honestly, Mr Gold had been generous. He’d let her stay in her house and he was supporting her because she had _nothing_. Of course, he was doing it because it gave him leverage over the Evil Queen (his mayor) but Belle decided to swallow her anger and go with a different approach.

_I’m a stranger to him_ , she reminded herself.

‘Thank you,’ Belle said sincerely. ‘For letting me stay here, for not letting the Mayor take me yesterday, for everything. I really, truly, appreciate it.’

Mr Gold stood abruptly. ‘I’m not doing it for you, _dearie_ , I thought I’d made that much clear. Get ready, we’re leaving in ten minutes.’

He stalked out of the room and Belle stared after him, quietly fuming.

Although… he’d called her ‘dearie’. And maybe that was a sign that, if she really tried, she could coax Rumplestiltskin out from behind Mr Gold.

 

_____________________

Her shopping trip went well. Belle was amazed by the amount of bright colours that were readily available and reasonably priced. Such colours back at home had cost a fortune and belonged only to the rich.

She’d read once that it was because of the dyes, but she’d never found a book to look into the process. Perhaps now she could. She had endless information at her fingertips in this world, or so her memories of the internet told her, but somehow it just didn’t seem the same as a good book. Maybe she’d think differently if she’d been born in the Land Without Magic. Maybe everyone else thought differently with their cursed memories.

Holding her shopping bags, Belle wandered down the street, casual but keeping a look out for the Evil Queen. And the town sheriff.

Before he’d driven off, Mr Gold had given her one final warning.

‘If you get into trouble call _me_ , don’t try and get hold of the sheriff,’ he’d said. ‘He’s the mayor’s creature.’

From that, Belle gathered that the Evil Queen owned the town’s doctor, its psychiatrist and sheriff. Belle was sure there were more; after all, it was her curse. It was going to be difficult, and possibly dangerous, to find out who did belong to the Queen. She was tempted to look for Jefferson. He’d let her out after all, and therefore _couldn’t_ be in the Queen’s pocket.

It was more of a plan B, Belle decided. Jefferson clearly knew about the curse and had known where to find her so she couldn’t be entirely certain he wasn’t an ally of the Queen, even though he _had_ helped her. And, Belle was reluctant to admit, he’d also scared her.

Shaking off those thoughts, Belle walked up to a diner. ‘Granny’s Diner’ the sign proclaimed.

She smiled to herself and went in.

Granny’s Diner should have been quiet; there weren’t actually many people in for lunch, but it wasn’t quiet because the waitress was having a loud argument with the old woman behind the desk (presumably ‘Granny’). Belle approached the counter fairly slowly, but they didn’t notice her until she drew level with the waitress.

The argument ground to a halt. They both turned to stare at her.

‘Hello,’ Belle said brightly, into the awkward silence.

‘Hi, I’m Ruby and this is Granny,’ said the waitress and she was smiling, but she threw one last black look at the older woman. ‘I don’t think I’ve seen you around before?’

‘Oh no, I was… away,’ Belle said, wishing she’d thought up a better explanation. ‘I’m Lacey. I’ve just come into town, I’m staying with Mr Gold.’

The _second_ the words were out of her mouth Belle knew it was a mistake. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees and Ruby and Granny (argument apparently forgotten) exchanged a glance.

‘Voluntarily?’ Granny asked bluntly.

Some things, Belle thought, really didn’t ever change. Rumplestiltskin certainly had a knack for making enemies.

‘Yes, of course,’ she said, then realised that that was kind of a lie. ‘Well, mostly. I mean, I chose to stay with him but I don’t really have anywhere else to go.’

They were both still staring at her.

‘He’s not that bad,’ Belle felt obliged to say, for Rumple’s sake. From what she’d seen of Mr Gold, it was entirely possible he was ‘that bad’.

Granny snorted. ‘A man doesn’t get a reputation like his without cause. I know him. You ever need somewhere else to stay, we have rooms.’

‘I could set one up for you now?’ Ruby offered.

‘No, no, that’s all right.’ Belle resisted the urge to defend Rumple some more and it _was_ nice to think she had another option. Even if she didn’t have any money. ‘Thank you for the offer.’

‘Hmm,’ said Granny. ‘Well if you ever change your mind just let us know.’

‘Did you want a menu?’ Ruby asked with clearly false cheerfulness.

‘Uh, well.’ Belle thought she might be off to a bad start. ‘What do you recommend?’

‘Oh the lasagne, definitely,’ Ruby said, relaxing a bit.

‘Okay.’ Belle smiled at her. ‘I’d like the lasagne please, and some tea if it’s not too much trouble.’

The lasagne _was_ good and Belle decided that neither Ruby nor Granny were likely to be allies of the Evil Queen. For one thing, they hadn’t already known she was staying with Mr Gold and for another… well neither looked like they’d be easily intimidated.

She was just finishing her lunch when Ruby slide into the seat across from her.

‘So we don’t get many new people around here.’

Belle blinked at her and tried to come up with a suitable response that absolutely didn’t include talking about Evil Queens and curses.

‘Oh well, I just came from the other side of town,’ Belle said, figuring Storybrooke had to be pretty big to hold everyone form their world.

‘Sure,’ Ruby agreed, as if anything else was unthinkable. ‘But how come you ended up staying with Mr Gold?’ She lowered her voice. ‘He’s the town monster, you know.’

‘Oh. Um. I’ve heard him called that.’ Belle sipped her tea. ‘I sort of made an enemy of the mayor, so, I guess Mr Gold seemed like the best place to start.’

‘You already made an enemy of the mayor. Wow.’ Ruby leaned forward. ‘You know Mr Gold’s worse though, right? Granny’s serious about the room.’

‘I really appreciate it, but I’m staying with Mr Gold for the moment,’ Belle said. ‘So, uh, you’ve lived here all your life then?’

‘Oh yeah.’ Ruby made a face. ‘And I kinda got sucked in to working with Granny, you know?’

Belle mulled that over.  Lived in Storybrooke all her life. Did they all think that? It was sad to think how many people the Evil Queen had wrenched from their lives. Had she broken up family members? Probably, if the whole point was to destroy happy endings.

‘You don’t like working here?’ Belle asked.

‘No!’ Ruby sighed. ‘It’s so boring and Granny, she-‘

‘ _Ruby_!’ Granny’s voice cut through their conversation. ‘This place doesn’t run itself you know!’

Ruby rolled her eyes. ‘And Granny’s super controlling.’

‘Oh,’ Belle managed to say.

‘ _Ruby!’_

Ruby pulled a face. ‘I’d better go.’

Belle stared after her, wondering who Ruby and Granny had been _before_ the curse.

 

______________________

Days went by and Belle began to realise what it was that was _really_ bothering her about Mr Gold.

He was selfish. He was both greedy and power hungry. Those three traits had combined and meant he was all too willing to take advantage of others, making himself richer, gaining influence and leverage over others without a care for their lives and feelings. No one liked him and he liked no one. A man incapable of loving anything but himself. Mr Gold: the town monster.

He was, in short, everything that everyone thought Rumplestiltskin was.

Belle was quietly furious. Not at Mr Gold. It wasn’t his fault. He was Rumplestiltskin, caught in the curse.

No, she was furious at the Evil Queen. Did she actually see Rumple like that? Belle knew lots of people did. But the Evil Queen _must_ know there was more to Rumple; she’d captured Belle after all, and still she’d damned him to a life where he was what his enemies believed. He’d stay that way too, because Belle couldn’t find _anything_ that was going to help her break the curse.

The only clue she had was what the Evil Queen had told her all those years ago. True Love’s kiss could break any curse.

Yet she had a feeling that kissing Mr Gold wouldn’t help, even if he’d let her get close enough to try.

For one thing, Rumplestiltskin had loved her, Mr Gold did not. Belle had no idea if True Love’s kiss could work under those circumstances, but she suspected it couldn’t. For another thing, she wasn’t sure True Love’s kiss would work at all, because surely if it would then the Evil Queen would be working as hard as she could to separate them and, well, she wasn’t.

Belle had _almost_ completely managed to avoid her, and had only seen her at a distance. The Evil Queen was clearly disapproving of her staying with Mr Gold, that was plain to see, but Mr Gold _was_ using her as a looming threat over the Queen’s power. If Belle could break the curse with a simple kiss she honestly thought that the Evil Queen would have done more to separate them.

Sighing Belle sat in the back room, curtains open (Mr Gold re-shut them every day), looking at Rumple’s spinning wheel.

It was part of her daily routine. Breakfast was with Mr Gold, while he studiously ignored her, Lunch was at Granny’s, talking to Ruby, and dinner again with a silent Mr Gold, who got home very late from the shop. In between Belle spent her hours looking around the house, going through the few books for anything on the curse, drinking tea in the chipped cup while Mr Gold wasn’t home, and looking at Rumple’s neglected spinning wheel.

With a sudden gasp Belle sat up straight.

_She’d developed a routine!_

What’s more was she was doing _exactly_ the same things, in _exactly_ the same order. Looking through the _exact_ same books as the day before.

She’d been caught up in the curse again and she had no idea how long she’d really been doing it.

Belle got up and started pacing. It had happened so _easily_.

And what was worse was that it had stopped her from looking for ways to break the curse! The _same books_ she’d looked through _every day._ She needed more, but she needed more that might have been brought over from their world. Mr Gold’s shop was a possibility, but she didn’t think he’d let her look around it, even if she asked.

Surely there was a library somewhere!

Belle made up her mind to ask Mr Gold when he got home and she’d _have_ to do something to stop herself from slipping into a routine again. She _had_ to get the curse broken, otherwise everyone would have lost their happy endings permanently, and she would never speak to Rumple again. She’d never get the chance to reconcile with him.

When she _did_ manage to broach the subject with him, Mr Gold was less than receptive. ‘The library is closed, Miss French. It has _been_ closed for as long as I can remember.’

‘Surely someone could open it again?’ Belle argued. Who would close a library?

‘They _could_ , certainly, but it’s not going to happen.’ Mr Gold turned away from her.

Belle moved towards him. ‘Why not?’

‘Because I said so.’

‘Is there someone I can speak to about it?’ Belle asked. ‘Honestly, I’ll speak to them; you won’t have to do anything.’

Mr Gold glared at her. ‘You’d speak to Mayor Mills then?’

Belle shrank back, hopes sinking. ‘She’s in charge of the library?’

‘No.’

Throwing her hands up in frustration Belle said, ‘Then why would I have to speak to her?’

‘Because, Miss French, _I_ own the library. And therefore, if I’m not to be involved, the _only_ other person you can speak to is Mayor Mills.’

‘ _You_ own the library?’ Belle stared at him in disbelief. ‘Then why _can’t_ you open it?’

‘I just said…’ Mr Gold huffed out a breath of annoyance and leaned on his cane. ‘The library has always been closed. It will _stay_ that way.’

Belle took a deep breath. ‘ _Why_?’

‘It is _my_ library,’ Mr Gold snapped, ‘and I am telling you it’s staying closed! In the future I advise you to keep your nose out of things that are _not your business!_ ’

‘How is this _not_ my business?’ Belle demanded, taking another step forward. ‘You’ve got a library, I like to read-‘

‘Miss French, you will drop this subject imm-‘

‘- _and_ I need a job.’ Belle folded her arms. ‘I’ll be your librarian.’

‘What part of _no_ do you not understand, _dearie_?’ Mr Gold met her angry stare with his own furious gaze.

‘I don’t understand why you won’t give me an explanation!’ Belle said. She _knew_ she was pushing her luck, but he was being so _irrational_. ‘Why is ‘it’s always been shut’ a good reason?’

‘I don’t actually _need_ to give you a reason. I own it. It’s mine. If I choose to keep it shut that is _my_ decision. Not yours.’ His eyes were glittering with anger. ‘You are unimportant. You stay here as leverage, that is _all_.’

Belle’s mouth dropped open. ‘You don’t get to speak to me like that!’

‘I’ll speak to you however I like! I have allowed you to stay in my own home _and_ kept you safe from Mayor Mills. _What more can you possibly want from me?_ ’ Mr Gold snarled.

Belle got in his face. ‘How about some _common decency_?’

Mr Gold didn’t so much as blink. ‘Were you not listening to me? I have done _more than enough_. You are here for leverage, Miss French, that is why I allow you to stay here. _I don’t owe you anything!’_

‘Common decency is something _everyone_ is owed!’ Belle insisted. ‘You’re helping me, but that doesn’t give you the right to be so _rude_!’

‘It certainly does!’

‘It certainly does _not!’_

‘I’m like this to _everyone_ , dearie. If you don’t like it then you can _find somewhere else to stay!_ ’

They stood, nose to nose, glaring daggers at one another.

‘You’d lose your leverage against the Mayor,’ Belle said, in more measured tones.

‘Maybe it would be worth it,’ Mr Gold shot back.

‘I’m _not_ leaving.’

‘It’s _my_ house!’

‘I know that!’

‘Good!’

Mr Gold had turned away from her and was heading for the door.

‘Where are you going?!’ Belle shouted at his retreating back.

‘To the shop where I can have some _peace and quiet!_ ’

Belle stormed after him. ‘What about my library?’

_‘It’s_ _my library!’_ The windows rattled with the force of the slammed door.

 

_____________________

Mr Gold didn’t return to the house until late the following evening.

By that time Belle had come to three conclusions; a) she’d also been pretty rude, b) she’d been treating him like she knew him, like Rumple, and c) she’d be very lucky if he didn’t have her forcefully thrown out of his house. She had, after all, refused to leave.

The door shut, but didn’t slam. Belle listened as his uneven footsteps approached and frowned to herself. She didn't like him walking with the cane. Rumple really had never walked with a cane when she’d known him, except now his cursed personality _did_. Could the curse make him _think_ there was something wrong with him leg? Or had something happened to Rumple between when she’d left him and the curse had been cast?

And what could be bad enough to permanently hurt the Dark One?

Belle was still worrying about it when Mr Gold walked into the room and sat down without so much as looking over at her. Not a great start, but Belle decided it could have been worse.

The silence stretched out.

Belle felt she should apologise and at the same time felt that Mr Gold should apologise first. She was mostly sure that he’d started shouting first. If he didn’t apologise she could always leave. Ruby had offered her somewhere to stay and she’d been pretty clear that she meant it. Belle knew she could walk away. Only she didn’t want to leave Rumple.

And she wasn’t sure whether she was mad at Mr Gold for their argument, or for not being Rumple.

‘I’m sorry,’ Belle said. ‘I never should have shouted at you.’

‘No,’ Mr Gold said. ‘You shouldn’t.’

Belle scowled. Was that all she got? How _dare_ he? Maybe she should move out while she tried to figure out how to break the curse and bring back Rumple. How could she live in this house looking into his face while he didn’t recognise her? While he treated her like a stranger, like she was _nothing_. Unimportant.

‘But neither should I.’

Belle’s head snapped up and she stared at him. Mr Gold was looking down at his cane which he was twisting on the ground in front of him.

‘Would you believe, Miss French, that you are the _only_ person in the town who is not afraid of me? Even Mayor Mills is, although she tries to hide it.’ He looked over at her, his gaze more curious than anything. ‘And yet you, Lacey French, you who spent years locked up under someone else’s control, are not. Why is that?’

Belle looked away. ‘I don’t know.’

He gave a soft laugh. ‘There _must_ be a reason.’

‘You’re just not frightening,’ Belle said softly, staring down at the floor. ‘Maybe it’s because I was told you’d help me. I don’t know.’

‘Maybe,’ he agreed and Belle could feel his eyes on her. ‘I believe I misjudged you and I think you may have had a point. Why have a library at all, if there is no one running it?’ He stood up and walked over to her. ‘Perhaps it’s time for a change.’

Belle looked up. He was holding out a key to her.

‘It will be _your_ responsibility,’ Mr Gold continued. ‘Opening times. What books you choose to order… assuming you still want the job, of course?’

‘Yes,’ Belle managed to say, taking the key from him. ‘Thank you, Mr Gold.’

He tilted his head to one side. ‘You’re very welcome, Miss French.’

Belle somehow got through the rest of the evening then, once Mr Gold had gone to bed, she picked up her chipped cup and went to sit with his spinning wheel.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The library was _wonderful_ , so many books and Mr Gold had said she could order _more_. Belle walked around all the shelves, running her hands over the spines of the books. She smiled: it _was_ her library now.

It was also full of books from the Land Without Magic.

Fascinating books about so many things that Belle would be delighted to read… but none of those things were how to break curses. Well, that wasn’t _exactly_ true, but the curses of the Land Without Magic were mythological and most people didn’t think they were real. Belle resolved to read the few books on the subject anyway, after all, some important clue might be there in the same way that people’s lives from her world seemed to have been turned into fairy tales.

Belle sighed and dumped her pile of books at the main desk, frowning as she looked at them. They didn’t look like much, really. And some of them were picture books. She kept those on the pile anyway, keeping the fairy tales in mind.

Settling down at the desk, Belle started on the first book.

It took her a few days to start to make a dent in the pile. Her task made all the harder that Belle found she had the habit of coming in and trying to read exactly the same thing as the day before. She was having to leave herself sticky notes on the books she’d read.

The door swinging open made her jump and Belle self-consciously put a piece of paper over her stack of books on curses.

A young boy walked in and stopped in front of her desk, first staring around the library before looking at her.

‘Oh hello,’ Belle said, looking in surprise at the boy. He had to be about nine or ten and she hadn’t seen him before. Certainly not in the library. No one ever came into the library; it wasn’t part of their routine.

‘Hi.’ The kid was looking at her with oddly suspicious brown eyes.

‘Did you need help finding anything?’ Belle asked a little too brightly.

‘No,’ said the kid, and went on staring at her.

‘I’m Lacey French,’ Belle said, keeping up the smile. Kids could be weird sometimes, she knew that.

‘Henry,’ said the kid. ‘Henry Mills.’

Belle tensed. ‘Mills? As in Mayor Mills?’

‘Yeah, she’s my mom,’ said the kid; Henry. ‘It’s okay, I know she’s mean.’

That threw her for a loop and Belle stared down at Henry. ‘Well, I’m sure she’s not mean to you.’

He shrugged and Belle’s heart went out to him.

‘So, what brings you to my library today?’ she asked, more gently.

‘It’s new,’ Henry said. ‘Nothing is _ever_ new here. Mom’s seems to be the only one who notices it, apart from me of course.’

‘I guess things get a bit repetitive in small towns like this,’ Belle said, thinking that Henry was closer to the truth than he realised. _Nothing is ever new here_. If only he knew.

‘No, it’s more than that.’ Henry tilted his head to one side. ‘I mean everything is _exactly_ the same, every day. Everyone walks the same path down the sidewalk in the morning, say the same things to each other. Mom even tries to provoke them sometimes, but then they just swing straight back into their normal pattern. None of the other kids at my school grow older either. Then you’re here. I haven’t seen you before, but you’re here and opening a library.’

Belle stared at Henry with her mouth open.

‘Mom says I’m imagining it,’ Henry added. ‘But I know I’m not.’

‘But if I’m opening the library then things must change,’ Belle managed to say. Was Henry’s ability to see through things because he was the Evil Queen’s son? Or was there something else going on?

‘Sure,’ Henry said. ‘That’s why I’m here. They won’t notice at the school, I’ll turn up and in a few minutes they’ll act like I was there all day. The same thing happens when I move up a year.’

‘Won’t you miss classes…?’Belle was having the conversation on automatic while her mind was racing. Henry _aged_. But time was frozen!

‘It’s the same class every day, until Mom forces them to change it,’ Henry told her. ‘She teaches me at home as well. And I read.’

‘Oh well, I can lend you some books.’ Belle had no way of telling if she could trust Henry, as the son of the Evil Queen, but he didn’t seem to know about the curse. He’d just noticed that everything was _weird._

Henry’s shoulders slumped. ‘You don’t believe me. No one ever believes me. Mom sent me to Dr Hopper, even though she knows I’m right. I thought you might notice it too, because you’re new here.’

‘I just… I moved from the other side of town.’ Belle couldn’t leave it at that, not if the Evil Queen was trying to deny to her son that anything was happening. ‘But Henry, you know, I think you have a point. Things _are_ a bit weird around here. I’m staying with Mr Gold and you’re right, he has a _very_ consistent schedule.’

‘You _believe_ me?’ Henry asked, his eyes wide. ‘I mean you’ve _noticed_? Do you age too?’ He frowned. ‘Hang on, you’re staying with _Mr Gold_? But he’s worse than my Mom is!’

‘He’s really not that bad,’ Belle said, thinking that he was _absolutely_ nicer than the Evil Queen. Even as Mr Gold. ‘I haven’t noticed anyone else _not_ aging, Henry,’ she lied, ‘but there’s definitely something weird going on.’

‘Oh.’ Henry’s hopeful look wilted a bit. ‘So you’re stuck in time like everyone else. I just wish I knew _why_.’

Belle bit her lip. His mom was the _Evil Queen_ , she couldn’t tell him. She really couldn’t tell him. She looked away.

‘My teacher at the moment at least listens,’ Henry added. ‘She said she’s going to give me a book tomorrow that she thinks I’ll like.’

‘That’s nice of her,’ Belle said. ‘Who’s your teacher?’

‘Miss Blanchard,’ Henry said, then added. ‘Mary-Margaret Blanchard, Mom hates her but she’s really nice.’

‘Oh, I’ve seen her around.’ Belle had spoken to her once in passing and she _had_ seemed nice, if a little sad. Mostly she was just pleased to know someone else around who definitely wasn’t working with the Evil Queen. ‘Shouldn’t you be getting back to her?’

Henry shrugged. ‘I told you, it won’t make a difference.’

‘Ok-ay.’ Belle studied him thoughtfully. ‘Well, Henry, you’re always welcome in my library… and if you do figure out what’s making everything so strange around here, could you let me know? I’m really curious now.’

 

____________________

That night Belle decided to break the usual silence with Mr Gold. He hadn’t _really_ changed his behaviour since their argument, in that he mostly ignored her, but he was a little bit politer when they _did_ speak.

‘So,’ she said, and Mr Gold glanced over at her, ‘I didn’t know that Mayor Mills had a son.’

‘Ah, you’ve met Henry,’ Mr Gold said, sounding pleased.

‘Yeah, he came into my library.’

‘A little bit of an odd kid, perhaps, but nice enough.’ Mr Gold shrugged. ‘I arranged the adoption for her.’

Belle stared at him. ‘He’s adopted?’

‘Oh yes. Mayor Mills went over to Boston to pick him up.’

‘She went to _Boston_?’ Belle gasped.

Mr Gold looked at her strangely. ‘Yes, Miss French, she went to Boston. Hardly an expedition.’

Henry had come from outside Storybrooke. More than that, the Evil Queen had been able to _leave_ Storybrooke, which Belle had just instinctively assumed was impossible. Clearly no one could _find_ the town, because they hadn’t had any visitors.

Belle filed the information away as _interesting_. It wasn’t like she could _do_ anything with it. There wasn’t likely to be anything in the Land Without Magic to help her that she couldn’t access in Storybrooke.

She wondered if Henry aged because he wasn’t from their land and, therefore, not cursed.

‘Wait, _you_ arranged the adoption?’ Belle asked. ‘I thought you didn’t like the Qu- Mayor.’

‘I would say we’re more like _rivals_. I have, however, helped her out on occasion, such as with Henry.’ Mr Gold raised his eyebrows at her. ‘I _was_ a little surprised to find she was keeping people prisoner with no apparent reason.’

_No apparent reason._ Belle looked away. She couldn’t tell him it was because of him. He wouldn’t understand. The silence stretched and she cast around for a way to change the subject, focusing on Mr Gold’s cane.

‘I was also wondering…’ Belle trailed off.

‘Yes?’ Mr Gold asked impatiently.

Belle decided to plough on. ‘I was wondering what happened to your leg?’

Mr Gold immediately scowled. ‘You have a warped perception of what you consider your business, Miss French.’

‘I was just curious,’ Belle said. She never would have got the real story anyway, not from Mr Gold.

_What happened to you, Rumple?_

‘Kindly exercise your curiosity on _someone else_.’

Mr Gold got up and limped out of the room.

 

______________________

‘Lacey! Lacey!’ Henry barrelled into the library, clutching something to his chest. ‘I know what’s happening!’

Belle smiled at him over her book, only a little bit hopefully. ‘You’ve found out why everyone keeps doing the same things.’

‘Yes!’ Henry thudded a large book on the desk. He glanced briefly down at her book. ‘By the way, you read that chapter two days ago.’

‘What?’ Belle looked at her book again and tried to think back. ‘Damn!’

‘Yeah, but that’s not important. I figured it out!’ Henry rested his hands on the book, while Belle tried to read the title he was now leaning on. ‘It’s in the book Miss Blanchard gave me! I don’t think she realised what it is!’

‘ _Once_ …’ Belle read, trying to see past Henry’s hands.

‘ _Once Upon a Time!_ ’ Henry said loudly. ‘It’s-‘

‘Fairy tales?’ Belle asked, suddenly very interested.

‘Yes! But they’re _different!_ ’ Henry was bouncing up and down on the spot. ‘And they’re not just stories! It’s about the people _here_ , you’re all cursed!’

Belle was struck speechless. Henry had found out about the curse _and_ from a book. How had his teacher got hold of it? Were there more? Did it mention how to break the curse?

‘Cursed?’ she asked.

‘My Mom cast a curse to take away all the happy endings!’ Henry thumped the book. ‘It’s all in here! She wanted her revenge on Snow White!’

‘You’re saying we’re all in that book?’ Belle asked, trying to sound at least a little sceptical. No one would believe a story like that straight away. If ever. And what would the Evil Queen do, if she ever figured out Belle was talking about the curse with her son?

‘Well… you’re all from the world in this book. The curse brought you here.’ Henry tilted his head to one side. ‘I haven’t found you in there, but this tells the story of the Evil Queen casting the dark curse to get revenge on Snow White.’

Belle scrambled for something to say, and something that wasn’t; _Is Rumplestiltskin in there?_

‘You’re saying your mom is the Evil Queen?’

‘Yes! That’s why she’s the only one who isn’t trapped! Even you keep doing the same things over and over.’

‘It’s a bit of a… far-fetched theory, don’t you think?’ Belle asked gently, picturing the Evil Queen’s face if Henry told her about this conversation. Rumple was cursed, he had no idea who his ‘Mayor Mills’ really was, how much would he be able to do if the Evil Queen actually did come for her?

‘No,’ Henry said. ‘It all makes sense.’

Belle squared her shoulders. A hero had to be brave, and take risks to save everyone else. Besides, she hated to crush Henry’s hopes when he’d somehow, impossibly, got it right.

‘Okay then, well if there’s a curse, does your book say if there’s a way to break it?’

‘No.’ Henry hurriedly slid the book back off the countertop and cradled it to his chest.

Belle narrowed her eyes. ‘Henry…’

‘It doesn’t,’ he insisted.

He stared defiantly at her. Belle stared right back, hoping he’d cave and tell her. Suddenly Henry’s expression changed and he looked at her more thoughtfully.

‘You already knew about the curse, didn’t you?’

‘No.’ Belle hoped her expression wasn’t as guilty as she suspected it was. ‘No, of course not. I’m not sure I believe it now.’

‘No. You knew.’ Brown eyes surveyed her. ‘You didn’t really question it and you didn’t tell me off for calling Mom the Evil Queen. And you’ve been reading books about curses for as long as I’ve known

you.’

Henry, Belle decided, was scarily perceptive.

‘Maybe I’m just interested in curse mythology,’ Belle said, closing her book and moving it out of Henry’s sight.

Henry folded his arms. ‘Or maybe you’re interested in it because you know you’re cursed.’

Belle leaned forward. ‘No. But since I _am_ interested in the subject, could I have a look at your book?’

‘No.’ Henry took a step back.

‘Why not?’ Belle asked, genuinely confused.

‘I’ll show you later,’ Henry said and Belle was instantly suspicious.

‘Why?’ she asked.

‘Why won’t you admit you know you’re cursed?’

Stalemate. Belle smiled to herself. She _liked_ Henry.

She leaned forward across the desk. ‘Do you know what I think?’

Henry shook his head.

Belle rested her chin on one hand. ‘I think you need to get back to school before the school day ends and your mom finds you missing.’

‘Oh!’ Henry fled for the door, still holding tightly to his book. ‘I’ll talk to you later!’

Watching him go, Belle resolved to speak to Mary Margaret Blanchard.

 

____________________

It was a couple of days before she managed to get to Henry’s school, but she did manage to catch Mary Margaret during break time.

‘Hi, Mary Margaret,’ Belle said, walking over to her. ‘I’m sorry to bother you during school hours, but I just wanted to ask you something.’

‘Oh no, it’s fine.’ Mary Margaret turned to her, smiling. ‘It’s Lacey, isn’t it? I think it’s wonderful that you’ve re-opened the library.’

‘I just really love reading,’ Belle said. ‘And I thought it was such a shame that the library was closed.’

‘It was,’ Mary Margaret agreed. ‘It really was. Stories are such an important part of our lives; they can comfort us and give us hope. Actually, I’ve just given Henry a book of fairy tales for that exact reason. He talks about you, you know. I think he likes going to the library.’

Again, Belle was struck with the impression that Mary Margaret seemed sad. She wondered what her happy ending had been, before the Evil Queen had taken it from her.

‘He talks about you too,’ Belle said. ‘And it was Henry’s book I wanted to ask you about. I’ve never seen one like it before and it looks like such a good book. I was hoping to order a copy for the library, if you wouldn’t mind telling me where you got it?’

‘The book of fairy tales?’ Mary Margaret shook her head. ‘I’m sorry, I’ve no idea where it came from. It just sort of… turned up. It _is_ a nice book, though, isn’t it? I’m so glad I found it, I think it will be really good for Henry.’

‘I think so too.’ Belle smiled to cover her disappointment. She’d _have_ to get Henry to show it to her properly. It was her best bet for breaking the curse.

She was just about to excuse herself, when Mary Margaret got there first, saying she needed to plan lessons. Belle wondered just how many days in a row she’d planned those exact same lessons. She wondered if Rumple unknowingly did the same things in his shop each day… but of course he did. It was hard to imagine someone as powerful as the Dark One getting caught up in the Evil Queen’s curse and yet he had. Everyone had.

‘I’m figuring out who everyone is,’ Henry said from behind her.

Belle turned around. ‘You mean in your book?’

‘Yeah, who they were back in your world.’ Henry looked after Mary Margaret. ‘She _has_ to be Snow White and obviously my Mom’s the Evil Queen. I’m pretty sure Dr Hopper is Jiminy Cricket, as well.’

‘Jiminy Cricket?’ Belle asked.

‘I know, he’s not a cricket,’ Henry said. ‘But it has to be him. I think I know who you are, too.’

‘I thought you couldn’t find my story?’ Belle asked, not sure whether to be unnerved that Henry had found her story in his book.

‘I haven’t.’ Henry looked up at her. ‘All the stories are like our fairy tales, though and you live with the town monster, who you say is okay. _And_ you like books. I think you’re Belle and Mr Gold is your Beast.’

His sudden use of her real name startled Belle, and she hoped she’d managed to keep the reaction off her face. Her and Rumple. Beauty and the Beast. Except, unlike the fairy tale, she hadn’t managed to break his curse.

‘You know,’ Henry prompted. ‘ _Beauty and the Beast_.’

‘Uh, well, Henry… I’m not sure…’

‘Don’t worry if Mr Gold’s not being very nice to you,’ Henry said. ‘He’s cursed.’

‘Henry…’ Belle said, picturing Rumple as she’d known him. Drinking from her chipped cup. Looking at her with lonely eyes… not that he’d ever have admitted it.

‘You already knew didn’t you?’ Henry asked. ‘That you’re Belle. It must be hard living with Mr Gold when he doesn’t know.’

‘I don’t…’ Belle said, but couldn’t get any further. The way Mr Gold looked at her, as a stranger. It was a little better now, since he’d given her the library, but he still acted like she was an intrusion into his life. Like he didn’t want her, and it _was_ Rumple’s face looking at her like that. Belle could recognise him easily now, as the man that had always existed behind the monster façade.

It was amazing to see him looking like that; looking human. Except now he _wasn’t_ Rumple, and it _hurt_.

‘It’s okay,’ Henry said, putting a hand on her arm. ‘He’ll be himself again.’

‘I’ve got…’ Belle stepped back from him. ‘I’ve got to go, Henry. I’ll see you later.’

She fled from the school, not realising where she was going until she was standing under the pawnshop sign, crying. Embarrassed, Belle wiped at her eyes, but the tears kept coming. She had to see him.

Only it wasn’t him. It _wasn’t_ him.

The pawnshop door opened and Mr Gold stepped out.

‘Lacey?’ He sounded confused and concerned.

Belle looked up at him, searching his eyes for any sign of Rumple. Her powerful, vulnerable Rumple.

‘Sorry,’ she whispered. ‘I’m fine. I’m going.’

‘What’s wrong?’ Mr Gold asked taking another limping step forward. ‘What’s happened? Is it Mayor Mills?’

‘No,’ Belle said, trying not to look at the stranger in front of her. ‘No, no. It’s not… it’s not… it’s nothing. I’m sorry.’

Mr Gold held out a hand in a gesture of confusion. ‘Well it’s got to be something.’

‘It’s not,’ Belle said softly, backing away, trying to blink away the tears. ‘I… I’ll see you back at home.’

‘Lacey…?’ Mr Gold said again.

But Belle was already half way down the street, head down and refusing to let herself look back at him.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Mr Gold wasn’t talking to her again.

It was almost certainly because of her turning up at the Pawnshop, but Belle couldn’t figure out whether he was annoyed that she hadn’t explained herself, or whether he didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know. She didn’t even know what Rumple would have done, she liked to think he’d have tried to offer support, in that strange way of his when he pretended he wasn’t actually helping.

Belle wanted that back, more than anything.

And Henry’s book could give her the clues she needed, but he wouldn’t let her look at it. He kept saying he would, later. Belle didn’t understand what the wait was for and had a feeling that Henry was planning something.

When he didn’t show up at the library three days in a row, Belle _knew_ he was planning something.

Belle tapped her nails on the desk. She could go to his school and speak to him there, only Mary Margaret might want to know why she was there and also she might tell the Evil Queen that Belle had been at the school. For the second time.

The fear that the Evil Queen would catch her trying to break the curse was with Belle constantly. She was alone, and while Belle was sure she could put up a fight, she was worried that she couldn’t put up _enough_ of a fight. She _was_ alone, but the Evil Queen wasn’t.

Henry though… she didn’t know whether Henry was in danger from his adoptive mother. She’d never actually seen the two of them interacting, because that would have meant going near the Evil Queen.

‘Tomorrow,’ Belle said to herself. If Henry didn’t turn up again tomorrow, she’d go and find him at school. The curse had stood for too long already.

Tomorrow came and Henry _still_ didn’t turn up. Belle was starting to get worried. Henry got bored easily and had never left it four days before coming back to see her. Had the Evil Queen found his book? Would the she have hurt her own son?

Writing; _I have read this one_ , on a sticky note, Belle put her book off to one side and set off for Henry’s school. Mary Margaret would know what was going on. She hoped.

‘Mary Margaret,’ Belle greeted as she walked into the young teachers classroom. It was after school hours and she was just cleaning up.

‘Lacey.’ Mary Margaret turned around and smiled. ‘What can I do for you?’

‘It’s about Henry again,’ Belle admitted. ‘I’m worried.’

‘Of course it is,’ Mary Margaret said with a little laugh.

Belle frowned, not sure whether to be reassured by that. ‘It’s just that he visits regularly, but I haven’t seen him in a while. He’s okay, isn’t he?’

‘Henry,’ said Mary Margaret, ‘was planning a trip. He’s very clever, you know, he managed to steal my credit card and leave town.’

‘Henry _left town_?’ Belle gasped. She knew Henry had _come_ from beyond the town, but to leave again. ‘By himself?’

‘Yes.’ Mary Margaret held out a hand in reassurance. ‘But he’s okay. He’s back now. He’s just upset about… well, you know that book of fairy tales I gave him? I think it influenced him more than I meant. He thinks we’re all characters from the book.’

Belle nodded, still reeling from the revelation. Henry, alone outside of Storybrooke! He was ten years old!

‘He told me. But why did he leave town?’

‘Oh.’ Mary Margaret smiled again. ‘He was looking for his birth mother.’ She crossed the room and put something away in a cupboard. ‘He found her too.’

‘He… He _found_ her?’ Belle couldn’t figure out where Henry’s birth mother fit into the picture. Maybe she didn’t; Henry might have just wanted to find her. ‘So what happened? Did he try and stay with her? Did she send him back here?’

‘In a way. He brought her back here, and, you know what? I think she’ll stay. She really seems to care about him.’

‘He brought her to _Storybrooke?_ ’ Belle asked. ‘I don’t understand, how did this come from his book?’

Mary Margaret shook her head. ‘I’m not sure. The only think I can think of is that he was looking for _his_ happy ending. I hope it works out for him, although I can’t see Mayor Mills accepting the situation.’

‘No,’ Belle said thoughtfully. ‘I don’t suppose she will. It’s good to know Henry’s okay.’

_His birth mother_ , Belle thought, still confused. And he’d brought her back with him. Had Henry given up on the idea of the curse? She couldn’t see it, he’d been so _sure_ and Henry was an amazingly determined kid. Also he was _right_ and Belle liked to think the truth had a way of coming out.

A new person in town.

Belatedly, Belle realised she hadn’t asked Mary Margaret for the newcomers name. She’d have to ask Henry. She _really_ needed to speak to Henry, but it was too late in the day and he’d probably be back at home with the Evil Queen.

Tomorrow, Belle promised herself with a sigh, well aware that, _particularly_ in Storybrooke, tomorrow never came.

 

______________________

Mr Gold walked into Granny’s, taking in the blonde woman standing at the desk. Odd. He’d heard rumours, of course, that there was a stranger in town, but hadn’t truly believed it. Storybrooke, quite simply, didn’t get visitors. Intriguing and he would have to keep an eye on things, although the stranger wasn’t his reason for entering Granny’s, nor was it his priority. Collecting the rent personally, at the exact appointed hour, _was_ his priority and he-

‘Swan,’ the newcomer was saying, ‘Emma Swan.’

_Emma_.

The word resonated through his head, opening doors; the key that he had set up so long ago finally set to work.

_Emma_.

His mind had been so small and he hadn’t even realised it. Restricted. Chained. And that had been the plan, his plan; the long game was reaching its final stages. His son. The curse had worked, it had taken him to the Land Without Magic and he’d been there, frozen in time for twenty-eight years, but now…

‘Emma.’ Rumplestiltskin smiled. ‘What a lovely name.’

The blonde woman – _Emma_ – gave him an odd look. ‘Thanks.’

She had no idea. But she would, oh she would.

‘It’s all here.’ The words, spoken in a tone just short of openly hostile, were aimed at him.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the notes on the counter. Money. The rent. His priority. He had to suppress the urge to giggle; no need to unnerve Miss Swan (Emma), or tip off anyone else for that matter, such as a certain Mayor. He couldn’t allow Gold’s memories to be swamped by Rumplestiltskin’s; he still needed them.

He retrieved the money smoothly from the counter. ‘Yes, yes of course it is, dear. Thank you.’ His gaze was drawn back to Storybrooke’s first ever visitor, revelling in the feeling of all the pieces falling neatly into place. ‘Enjoy your stay, _Emma_.’

The young werewolf was lurking by the door and Rumplestiltskin slid out past her, unable to keep the smile from his face.

Caution, he reminded himself. He couldn’t allow Regina to see the game too soon; first he had to ensure the Saviour was there to stay. No. For the moment, he would head back to the shop. After all, he needed some time to check everything was in order, some time alone to smile at the beginnings of his victory and seeing as Lacey was at his house…

In the middle of the footpath, Rumplestiltskin stopped dead.

That woman was _not Lacey_. She was also _dead_.

Dead because of her father and dead because of him. And yet she was in his house.

_She died_.

‘Liar!’ Rumplestiltskin said, fury overtaking him.

Magic could not bring back the dead. No curse, however strong, could bring back the dead. Not even one powerful enough to rip through worlds. It was one of the rules of magic and it could _not_ be broken. That left one possible scenario. He had been lied to, straight to his face.

_No one_ got away with lying to Rumplestiltskin.

What had Lacey said? The mayor had locked her up.

Regina had taken her. Locked her up. Told him she was dead.

Regina was going to die.

Slowly. Painfully.

Rumple started walking again, limping down the street with an old injury that he had never allowed himself to forget.

He was going to _kill_ Regina… but Belle was _alive_!

Alive and in his house and cursed, but not for long, oh no, not for long. The curse would break and she would remember him. And everything he’d done to her.

Rumple got into the shop and slammed the door behind him, locking it.

_He’d thrown her out_. Shouted in her face, lied to her, told her she wasn’t as important as his power and thrown her out. And why? His son. Yes; Bae, he’d needed the magic to manipulate Regina and find Bae. He could have told Belle that. He could have explained, but he hadn’t. He’d been _afraid._

‘ _Coward_ ,’ Rumplestiltskin whispered.

She’d accused him of it. Everyone always accused him of it, because it was true, and he’d lost her because of it. The curse would break and she would leave.

Rumple caught sight of himself in a small mirror and froze. Rumplestiltskin the spinner stared back at him. Rumplestiltskin the village coward.

‘ _No!’_ Rumple screamed, swinging his cane at the mirror.

The reflection from his past splintered, but he could still see those brown human eyes staring out at him. He hurled the cane at it again, and again, smashing both the mirror and its frame until he was standing among little flecks of mirror and wood chips.

Rumple stood there, breathing heavily.

‘She’s alive,’ he muttered.

He could go home and see her. Unbelievably, he could go home and see Belle.

_Lacey_ , he reminded himself sternly. If he called her Belle she would think he was mad. How was he supposed to call her Lacey? To _think_ of her as Lacey, now that he remembered who she was? He needed to apologise, to _explain_ and find out where she’d been (before Storybrooke). No doubt that was a question better asked of _Her Majesty_. Rumplestiltskin’s knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the cane.

Mr Gold had been fairly cold towards Lacey, a fact for which Regina was going to pay, in time. Yet at the moment that simple fact was bound to cause him problems. He couldn’t be as distant as Mr Gold had been towards her, not to Belle, but neither did he want to confuse her, or scare her away.

If he went straight back to Belle, he was almost certainly going to do just that.

He couldn’t be cold and distant to Belle. Not anymore. Not again.

Rumplestiltskin wanted to go home to Belle, but he couldn’t go home to Lacey.

He decided that he would sleep in shop… and kill Regina in the morning.

_No._ The Saviour was in town and the curse _had_ to be broken before he could leave and find his son. There was no guarantee the Saviour would stay if he killed the Evil Queen, she was staying for her son, and he needed the curse broken to find _his_ son. Baelfire had to take precedence.

He would wait for the curse to be broken, for Regina to watch as all her hard work – and her victory – was torn down around her. _Then_ he would kill her.

 

___________________

Belle paced up and down, holding her tea. She was drinking from the chipped cup, since Mr Gold wasn’t around to notice.

He hadn’t come home the night before.

She didn’t understand. It didn’t make sense. _Everyone_ in Storybrooke stuck to their routines, the only times Mr Gold had done otherwise was when she’d caused it and Belle was absolutely certain she’d done nothing the day before. Unless Henry or the Evil Queen had spoken to him… if Belle could alter his routine then surely so could Henry or the Queen.

And maybe so could Henry’s birth mother.

Belle had no idea what to think about Henry’s birth mother. What would _she_ think of the town? She wasn’t cursed, so Belle had to wonder what she’d think of everyone else going through the motions and, if she stayed long enough, never aging.

Belle paused. She was assuming the curse wouldn’t be broken in that time.

What would Henry’s birth mother do if it _was_? Had Henry even told her about the curse? She’d think he was crazy…

The front door opened and Belle froze, cradling the chipped cup protectively.

She listened as Mr Gold walked into the kitchen. It was like he was rummaging through the cupboard and Belle’s curiosity got the better of her. Walking into the kitchen she found him empting things out of the cupboard. The cupboard where he kept the chipped cup she was holding.

‘Were you… were you looking for something?’ Belle asked, peering around.

Mr Gold froze, plate in hand and then, slowly, deliberately placed it back in the cupboard before turning around.

He stared at her. Belle stared at him. His gaze fixed on the chipped cup in her hand.

_Oh no,_ thought Belle.

‘Yes, Lacey,’ Mr Gold said, with almost exaggerated calm. ‘But it… I was…’ He gestured towards her chipped cup.

Belle held it a little more tightly. ‘I like this one. I know you said you were going to throw it out, but I’d really prefer it if you… didn’t.’

Mr Gold’s eyes had gone a little wide and Belle wondered what she’d said.

‘Ah, no. That’s… that’s fine then.’ He abruptly turned his back on her and started replacing things back into the cupboard. ‘Did you notice we have a visitor in town?’

‘Yes, I did.’

‘Her name is Emma Swan,’ Mr Gold announced, looking ridiculously pleased with himself for a fleeting moment. There was something about the way he said _Emma_ ; both syllables sounded out deliberately and with an undertone of humour, that rooted Belle to the spot.

‘Emma Swan?’ Belle forced herself to ask. ‘Mary Margaret said she’s Henry’s birth mother.’

‘Did she?’ Mr Gold had moved over to the teapot and was casually pouring himself a cup. Belle looked between him and the coffee pot and then back again.

‘Yeah,’ Belle said, her mouth inexplicably dry. ‘I was worried about Henry. He left town to find Emma Swan, all by himself.’

‘How very resourceful of him.’

‘How very _dangerous_ for him,’ Belle argued. ‘He’s ten years old!’

‘Oh… yes,’ Mr Gold said, looking at his tea rather than at her.

‘He also stole Mary Margaret’s credit card.’

‘Did he?’ Mr Gold chuckled, then saw her face and she could almost _see_ him trying to take it back. ‘Well, I assume you found he’s okay?’

‘Yes, he is.’ Belle finally smiled.

She wanted to ask him why he’d stayed at the pawnshop the night before, he _seemed_ in a good enough mood to answer. Or a strange enough mood anyway. It could be her hopeful thinking but, well, he actually was more like-

‘Miss Swan is staying at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast,’ Mr Gold said. ‘Given that Henry went to so much trouble to get her here, I believe that he’ll be quite happy.’

_You’re imagining it,_ Belle told herself sternly.

‘I guess he will,’ she said.

It was like Mr Gold had run out of things to say, but for once didn’t seem content with just going back to ignoring her. Instead, he stood in the corner of the kitchen, watching her while _clearly_ trying very hard _not_ to be watching her.

_Imagining it_ , Belle reminded herself and the thought made her feel hollow.

‘I’ve got to get to the library,’ she said, ducking her head as she carefully put away her chipped cup.

‘Yes, yes, of course.’ Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr Gold staring down into his tea.

It was only on her way out that Belle paused and looked back again. ‘Aren’t you going to the shop today?’

As soon as she’d asked it Belle knew it had been a bad idea. It _was_ weird that he wasn’t at the shop, he’d got home around the time he usually _left_ , but that was exactly the kind of question Mr Gold didn’t like her asking. He’d tell her to mind her own business.

‘Not right now,’ Mr Gold said and he was _not_ _watching_ her again. ‘Perhaps later.’

Belle frowned, shook her head, and forced herself out the door.

Belle walked on autopilot, carefully not thinking about the odd conversation with Mr Gold. She wasn’t thinking about the sudden switch to tea, and she _definitely_ wasn’t thinking about the odd tone of voice and _absolutely_ not thinking about – Any of it. She was _not_ thinking about _any_ of it.

She was still not thinking about it when she reached the main street, looking up, and stopped.

Belle stood across the street and stared up at the clock above the library. Watched silently as the hands ticked steadily onwards marking a passage of time that shouldn’t be happening. There was also a yellow bug, parked on the side of the road and Belle had never seen it before.

For a moment she thought it had happened, that maybe Henry and his mysterious story book had been enough and she was running back towards the house.

Her elation was cut short when she collided with something – some _one_ – and they both went sprawling in the road.

‘Oh _sorry_ ,’ said Snow White, brushing herself off and helping Belle to her feet. ‘I didn’t see you there.’

‘That’s okay,’ Belle said distractedly, ‘it was my fault, I-‘

There was something wrong. She peered into Snow White’s cheerful but sad face and it felt like the weight of the world came crashing back.

‘Sorry, Mary Margaret,’ she said, and set back off for the library, but a hand caught her arm.

‘Lacey?’ Mary Margaret peered at her, concern in her doe eyes. ‘Are you okay?’

Belle almost laughed, because _no_ , no she was not okay, and if time was moving and everyone was _still_ cursed then she would never be fine again.

‘Of course,’ Belle told her, pasting on a smile that she hoped looked better than it felt. ‘I’m just surprised to see the clock moving this morning, do you know who fixed it?’

Mary Margaret smiled up at it, her face lighting up. ‘No, no idea… I think I like it though, don’t you?’

‘Actually… I think it might take some getting used to,’ said Belle, and Mary Margaret gave her a small, confused smile and walked on.

Belle kept on staring at the clock. But it had made so much sense! For a second there all the pieces had fallen into place, and she’d thought Henry, through leaving Storybrooke, had somehow broken the curse and brought Rumple back. He would have said something, though, Belle felt sure he would have said something if the curse had been broken.

She sighed and was about to go into the library when she spotted Henry, walking along the street towards his school with a blonde haired woman Belle had never seen before.

Emma Swan.

‘Hey, Henry,’ Belle greeted and then turned to Emma with a hand outstretched. ‘Hi, I’m Lacey French.’

There was a slight hesitation as Belle found herself under an assessing gaze, then Emma gripped her hand firmly and confidently. ‘Emma Swan.’

‘I know,’ Belle said before she could stop herself, and Emma’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Sorry, I live with Mr Gold, I think you met him last night?’

It was a guess, since he hadn’t exactly said as much.

‘You live with Mr Gold?’ Emma repeated, surprise obvious in her voice.

‘She’s _Belle_ ,’ said Henry loudly and Belle did a bit of a double take. Henry was gazing up at Emma like she was the centre of his world. ‘She knows about Operation Cobra.’

‘Does she?’ Emma asked, but now she was looking at Belle almost accusingly.

Belle was pretty sure she could guess what Operation Cobra was. ‘Henry, I-‘

‘It’s okay,’ said Henry. ‘Emma doesn’t believe yet, but she will. She’s the Saviour; she’s going to break the curse.’

‘ _Henry_ ,’ Emma said, scoldingly.

‘Break… break the curse?’ Belle repeated, unable to believe her ears. Henry had never said anything about a Saviour before! So what was happening? Why had time restarted if the curse _wasn’t_ broken?

‘It’s in the book,’ Henry assured her. ‘But you _really_ can’t tell the Evil Queen that, which is why we’re calling it Operation Cobra.’

Emma shot her an apologetic look. ‘It was nice meeting you, but I really need to get Henry to school.’

‘Okay,’ Belle said, a little too brightly. ‘Nice meeting you Emma, I’ll be in the library if you or Henry need anything.’

As she walked off, Belle heard Henry telling Emma; ‘She’s the town librarian, and she knows about the curse because she knows she’s Belle, even if she won’t admit it.’

It took her three tries to get the key in the lock in the library. Henry thought Emma Swan was a Saviour who would break the curse and she’d waltzed into town on the same day that Mr Gold had suddenly and inexplicably started behaving more like Rumplestiltskin. Belle _did_ believe in coincidences, but that one was a little too much for her to swallow.

Maybe she should just march down to his shop, or maybe that was too much of a risk. It wasn’t like she could just come out and ask if he was Rumplestiltskin; _that_ would not go down well with Mr Gold.

Belle stared at her books on curses. What good were they going to do her? It was _Henry’s_ book she needed to read.

The door to the library swung open and Belle looked up in surprise. Only Henry came into the library, because it wasn’t part of anyone else’s cursed routine. Yet, Henry was in school, so that left either the Evil Queen or…

‘Are you sure it’s a good idea to encourage this fairy tale thing?’ demanded Emma as she approached Belle.

Belle sighed. If Emma _was_ the Saviour, then it looked like she was as cursed as everyone else.

‘Henry’s got an excellent imagination,’ said Belle. ‘I don’t really see a problem with that… I mean, aside from it apparently leading him to leave town by himself.’

Emma grimaced. ‘With a stolen credit card.’

‘Mary Margaret didn’t seem angry,’ Belle offered, trying to weigh Emma up. She had a determination that pretty much radiated through her, a determination that said anything she wanted to get done, she _would_ get done. But… she also seemed very sure that Henry was making things up and who wouldn’t be?

‘No, she didn’t.’ Emma looked around the library.

‘So… you’re staying for a while then?’ Belle asked. ‘I think Henry will like that.’

‘I’m doing it for Henry,’ Emma said immediately. ‘Look, I’m only staying a week, I just want to make sure he’s okay. He came and found me, damned if I know how, and dragged me back here, with talk of fairy tales and saviours and I…’ Emma grimaced. ‘I couldn’t leave him when he thinks his adoptive mother is the Evil Queen.’

Belle thought about that for a moment. If Henry had got the information from his book then she had to at least consider that Emma might actually be the first hope she’d seen of breaking the curse. Provided no-one scared her away first.

Belle tried to shove down a bitter disappointment. If Emma Swan was the Saviour, then she, Belle, couldn’t be the hero she wanted to be. It was Emma’s destiny to break the curse, not hers.

_Stop it,_ Belle scolded herself. What mattered was that the curse was broken, not who did it. And maybe she could help Emma.

‘Well she’s evil enough,’ said Belle and Emma’s face fell. ‘Not that she’s bad to Henry.’

‘No…’ Emma had a direct gaze, but Belle had faced down more intimidating people in her time. ‘I’m not still not sure you should be supporting Henry’s, well, delusions.’

Belle shrugged. ‘You can always ask Dr Hopper, he’s-‘

‘Henry’s psychiatrist, I know.

Emma was apparently going to see Dr Hopper and Belle was glad for that. The psychiatrist was friendly and a good person, even if he was under the Evil Queen’s thumb. Emma took her time leaving though, and Belle was now sure that, Saviour or not, Emma really didn’t believe in the curse at all. Still, she had learnt that Emma wasn’t _under_ the curse; Emma had grown up in the Land Without Magic and was therefore utterly convinced that her son was, well, crazy.

Maybe she did still have a place in breaking the curse, maybe she could help Emma believe… and maybe there were others things she could do to weaken it.

Belle couldn’t concentrate on her books at all that day.

She was making plans to ‘accidentally’ meet up with Henry when the boy himself charged in, book in hand. Belle sat up straight away, putting her book to the side.

‘Hello, Henry,’ she greeted cheerfully, trying to hide her apprehension.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about mum and her being the Saviour,’ said Henry in a rush. ‘I thought you might stop me.’

‘Stop you…?’ Belle scowled. ‘You mean leaving Storybrooke.’

Henry just shrugged. ‘I knew the curse wouldn’t do anything to me. It’s designed to be broken, by Emma, the Saviour. It needed her here, on her twenty eighth birthday.’ Henry smiled, looking so pleased that Belle didn’t have the heart to tell him off.

‘Well, I can’t stop you now, can I?’ said Belle with mock severity. Her mind was whirling; the curse was _meant_ to be broken? ‘I thought the curse was the Evil Queen’s, why would she design it to be broken?’

Henry was shaking his head. ‘No, she just cast it. The curse is Rumplestiltskin’s.’

‘Rumple…’ Belle stared helplessly for a moment before adding, just a beat too late; ‘…stiltskin.’

It was Rumple’s curse. Rumplestiltskin, who was obsessed with power and magic, had apparently wanted to be sent, under a curse, to the Land Without Magic, to the point where he’d taken the trouble to create it himself. A curse he’d given to the Evil Queen of all people. Rumple didn’t even _like_ the Evil Queen. Belle wondered about that; wondered exactly how their paths had crossed.

‘Yeah.’ Henry had mistaken her hesitation. ‘You must know him, everyone does. Rumplestiltskin is-‘

‘The Dark One,’ Belle interrupted, ‘I know.’

Henry suddenly looked worried, worried enough that he apparently missed Belle admitting she remembered. ‘Is he here? Have you seen him? I wasn’t sure he would be because he was in a magical prison when the curse was cast.’

‘A… a _prison_.’ The conversation had got away from her, but Belle couldn’t imagine _anyone_ powerful enough to imprison her Rumple. ‘Who? How?’

Henry was smiling again, no doubt thinking he was bringing her good news. Belle _knew_ Rumplestiltskin was in Storybrooke and Henry’s story still affected her. This was what everyone thought of him, the monster, and while Rumple could be… harsh, he was no monster.

‘Cinderella with the help of Snow White and Prince Charming,’ said Henry proudly. ‘Using a special quill and a cage the Blue Fairy built. _See_? They kept in here so no one could talk to him and he couldn’t hurt anyone.’ He thumped the book in front of her and flicked through for a moment before settling on a page that depicted some very nasty looking bars and a cage that was…

‘But that’s _horrible_ ,’ Belle said, without thinking.

‘Oh. I guess. But it’s _Rumplestiltskin_ ,’ Henry replied, as if that was enough to explain the… the _thing_ they’d kept her True Love in.

‘That doesn’t mean he’s not a person.’ Belle could hardly believe that anyone would _do_ that.

‘Oh,’ Henry said again, then his face brightened. ‘You would think that though, you’re _Belle_ and you’re used to seeing behind the Beast. But there’s nothing behind Rumplestiltskin.’

‘Okay,’ Belle said, gritting her teeth. It wasn’t like Rumple hadn’t _earned_ his reputation. She tucked away the information about him and wondered whether that’s when he’d hurt his leg.  ‘So… does the book mention when and how Emma’s going to break the curse.’

‘No.’ Henry didn’t look the slightest bit worried. ‘But she will and then the Beast will remember you and you’ll get your happy ending.’

Her Beast. Her Beast that apparently everyone else thought should be isolated and locked up. Rumplestiltskin. Who’s apparently _written_ the curse, Saviour and all, and had just started behaving more like himself. Belle felt a flood of hope. Maybe he _had_ woken up and all she had to do was find him and announce that she knew _everything_.

‘He might even start acting more like himself before then,’ Henry continued and Belle’s attention snapped back to him. ‘Time’s moving again and I bet people’s personalities are going to start shining through the curse.’

_That_ stopped Belle’s plans to ditch the library and head straight for the Pawnshop.

‘Do you think so?’

Henry nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yeah. The curse will break and everything will be back to the way it should be, you’ll see.’

Belle tried to look happy, she really did. It was good, honestly, she told herself, it was good that she would see more of Rumple before the curse broke. It was _good_ that she was already seeing Rumple. He just wasn’t entirely Rumplestiltskin.

_There’s hope now,_ she thought to herself. _There’s a Saviour. There_ is _a way to break the curse and he_ will _come back to me. Just not yet._

Not yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, some dialogue is taken from the show :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Belle paced the empty house. Mr Gold would be home soon and she had yet to think of a way to bring out more of Rumple.

If Emma Swan’s presence had weakened the curse like Henry said, and Belle had every reason to believe him, then she should be able to get through to Rumple. At least partly. She’d considered making him tea in the chipped cup, but she was still slightly wary of giving it to him. He was _not_ going to throw away her chipped cup.

There were enough objects around from their world and Belle wondered if they’d help.

In the end there was one thing in particular Belle wanted to try; she wanted to get him to look at his spinning wheel.

Mr Gold had ignored it, had never once mentioned it. Rumplestiltskin though… if there was any of her Rumple coming through Belle knew he’d take an interest in the spinning wheel.

Briefly, Belle wondered if she was rushing things. After all, the Saviour had only been in town a few days. Still, in those few days, time had restarted and, if Henry was right, Mary Margaret had woken up a coma patient who was actually her Prince Charming.

No, she decided, better to try and bring out as much of Rumplestiltskin as quickly as possible. Maybe it would weaken the curse faster. It would certainly make her feel better.

That left the minor matter of actually bringing the spinning wheel to his attention.

_I could leave the door wide open,_ Belle thought. _With the curtains open so the room’s nice and light and obvious_.

Or she could just flat out ask him about it.

Only Mr Gold didn’t like questions like that.

That was just too bad.

Belle flung open the door to the back room, thinking that she would _combine_ the two ideas… and stopped.

The curtains were still closed. The room looked almost exactly the same as when she’d last seen it.

Except the spinning wheel wasn’t there.

‘But…?’

Belle stared around the room. It wasn’t like she could miss it.

He’d moved it.

Belle stumbled out of the room and searched. It _had_ to be around somewhere.

She found herself grinning as she couldn’t find it. Mr Gold had moved the spinning wheel and she couldn’t find it. Not only had he noticed it in the first time for years, he must have moved it into his own room.

Well, he wasn’t home, so she could check easily enough. Belle poked her head into his room.

The spinning wheel wasn’t there either.

She rocked back on her heels, stumped.

The front door opened and Belle had rushed over before she’d even thought about it, skidding to a stop next to the open doorway. Mr Gold stared at her in alarm.

‘Lacey, is there something wrong?’

‘Uh,’ Belle said, thinking quickly. ‘I was… I was worried we might have had a break in.’

Mr Gold, only just inside the house, leaned on his cane. ‘And why is that? Is there something missing?’

Belle backed off a bit, so he could actually get inside the house properly. ‘It’s just that I noticed the, um, the spinning wheel’s gone from the back room.’

He frowned at her. ‘I moved it to the shop this morning. I wasn’t aware you’d been in the back room.’

‘I… have.’

‘Yes, I realise that now.’ He was giving her an odd look, but then Belle figured she was behaving oddly.

A sudden thought struck her like a bolt of lightning.

‘You’re not going to _sell_ it, are you?’

‘No,’ Mr Gold said, watching her closely. ‘Why? Would that be a problem?’

Belle felt herself blushing. There was simply no good explanation for her concern.

‘I like the spinning wheel,’ she said defensively.

Mr Gold paused. ‘I could bring it back here, if you like.’

He was looking at her with an endearingly earnest expression and Belle smiled at him.

‘No, that’s okay,’ she said, thinking that if Mr Gold wanted to keep the spinning wheel with him, then that was good, that was great, that was quite possibly the best thing she’d heard for twenty-eight years.

‘It would be no trouble,’ said Mr Gold.

_Yes it would_ , Belle thought to herself and her smile widened.

‘No, really, it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re not selling it.’

Belle turned away and wandered off, so that he couldn’t see her practically beaming.

 

________________________

Lacey was incredibly like Belle.

So much so that Rumplestiltskin was beginning to think that _Her Majesty_ had done it on purpose. That left the obvious question of _why_ , and the unfortunate side effect that it was completely impossible for him to treat her as anyone other than Belle.

She even looked at him like Belle had looked at him. Once. Before he’d lost her.

It truly was impossible to even think of her as Lacey.

Rumple paced the back of his shop. She liked his spinning wheel. He’d moved it to the shop so that he _could_ spin, without drawing her attention, and now he regretted it. Of _course_ Belle had fully explored the house, she’d done much the same to the Dark Castle, and somehow it had never occurred to him that she would have found his spinning wheel.

Or that _Lacey_ would like his spinning wheel.

Maybe, just maybe, Belle would feel the same.

‘I don’t want to scare her off,’ Rumple explained to his spinning wheel. It was entirely possible that she’d found his offer to bring it back very strange.

It was dark. He should be back with Belle. She’d be wondering where he was. Or perhaps she wouldn’t care.

No. Lacey seemed to like him (or Mr Gold, anyway). He had that. For the moment, he at least had that.

With a sigh, Rumple turned the lights off, switched the door sign to closed, and left the shop. He hadn’t got far before he heard the glass being smashed it. _That_ could really only be one person and would put the next stage of his plan into motion. He may not _need_ a favour from the Saviour, but it would certainly be useful.

He’d return to Lacey later.

Rumple snuck back into the shop, in time to see Cinderella attempting to break into his safe.

And Cinderella’s name was now…

‘Ashley,’ Rumple said, ‘what are you doing?’

She turned to him with a determined look on her face. ‘Changing my life.’

And then she sprayed something in his face.

It _burned_. It was all over his face, in his eyes… Rumple staggered backwards, holding his face, and tripped.

He didn’t remember hitting the floor.

By the time he woke up, Cinderella was long gone, and his head was pounding. It was certainly the plan to allow her to escape, however, the mace had _not_ been part of that plan. Part of him was howling for revenge, to ditch the idea of a favour from Emma Swan and take Cinderella’s baby out of spite. Rumple pushed those thoughts away.

Groaning softly, he pushed himself upright, putting a hand to his head. Blood. He’d hit his head on the way down. Annoyingly, there was no way of healing it.

Well, unless you counted the normal way. Rumplestiltskin was not a fan of healing the normal way.

He needed to see Emma Swan, but that could wait until morning. First he was going to have to clean up the head wound. With luck, Lacey would have already gone to bed.

Luck was apparently not with him. By the time Rumple was staggering towards the bathroom, he’d made enough noise to attract her attention. Lacey took one look at him and dived forward, taking hold of his arm.

Rumple froze. What was he supposed to do about that?

‘R –oh, Mr – You’re bleeding! What happened?’ Lacey asked, reaching up and brushing his hair out of his face as she inspected the cut.

‘Uh,’ Rumple managed to say, his head pounding.

Blue eyes stared at him, filled with concern. ‘Did someone do this to you?’

Rumple forced his brain back into gear. ‘Ashley Boyd, at the shop. It’s not… it’s not important. I’m fine.’

‘You’re _not_ fine,’ Lacey insisted. ‘You’re bleeding. You said Ashley Boyd hit you? I’m calling the police.’

‘Ah, no, that won’t be necessary.’ Rumple went to place his hand on her arm as she turned away, then stopped. ‘She didn’t hit me. She had mace spray. I fell.’

Belle – _Lacey_ – swung back around in alarm. ‘She had mace? _Why_? Why was she there in the first place?’

‘She broke in, I’m afraid she was trying to steal from me.’ Rumple made an attempt at walking away. This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to have with Lacey. He felt certain Belle wouldn’t approve.

‘Steal _what_ from you?’ Lacey was beginning to look suspicious, but then she brushed it off. ‘Never mind, tell me later. We need to clean you up. I don’t _think_ you need the hospital, but…’

‘ _We_?’ Rumple asked, startled.

Belle put a firm hand on his arm. ‘Of course I’m helping you.’

She led him to the bathroom, as if that settled it. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know why she’d help him. So Rumplestiltskin allowed himself to be led.

And he found himself sitting on a chair, in the bathroom while Belle (no, no, _Lacey_ ) approached with a soft, wet cloth.

‘This might sting a little,’ she said and, leaning over, dabbed his forehead gently with the cloth.

It did sting.

‘Ow!’ Rumple pulled away.

Lacey clicked her tongue. ‘I did warn you. It doesn’t look too bad, so hopefully you won’t need stitches. Now, please hold still.’

She put the cloth back again and Rumple tried not to flinch.

‘It’s not getting stitches, regardless,’ he grumbled.

‘Well _I_ wasn’t going to do them.’ Lacey huffed out a soft breath. ‘But I’m not sure you shouldn’t see a doctor.’

‘I’m not seeing a doctor. It’s fine.’ Rumple felt Belle’s cool fingers against his cheek as she cleaned the gash. If it wasn’t for the stinging he thought he’d want to lean into that touch. Which he absolutely _could not do_.

‘You’re probably right,’ Lacey admitted, then added; ‘At the very least I think you need to go to the sheriff.’

‘I’ll speak to Miss Swan about it tomorrow,’ Rumple said, glancing over at her. Belle’s forehead was furrowed slightly in concentration and, perhaps, worry.

‘I said keep still,’ Lacey said, and Rumple _knew_ he was imagining the fondness in her voice. ‘And shouldn’t you be going to the Sheriff Graham?’

‘Miss Swan is deputy sheriff,’ Rumple mumbled, doing as he was told.

‘Hmm,’ said Lacey, putting a hand on his jaw and gently turning his head. Instinctively, Rumple froze again, then let her do it. ‘Where did the mace spray get you?’

‘It doesn’t hurt anymore.’

‘Okay, good,’ Lacey said gently, ‘but that’s not what I asked.’

Why was she asking him?

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘Can you just… tell me? Please?’

It was Lacey asking, Rumple reminded himself; Lacey, not Belle. But it was Belle’s voice.

‘In the eyes,’ he muttered.

‘Okay. Okay. Um.’ Belle stepped back. ‘I’m just going to get a clean cloth, and then I think we should clean around your eyes. Just to make sure we get it all off.’ She paused. ‘I mean, it’s good that it’s not hurting anymore, but I still don’t like the idea of it on your skin.’

Rumple shifted uncomfortably. ‘I can do it.’

Belle sighed. ‘I know you _can_ , but I just thought…’ She peered at him. ‘Would you prefer to do it yourself?’

How was he supposed to answer a question like that? Of _course_ he wanted her to stay. Of _course_ he wanted her around him acting like she might… like she might _care_. But she was Lacey and why would she want to help Mr Gold? For that matter would Belle want to help Rumplestiltskin? Belle wasn’t awake to make that decision.

‘Well, _I_ don’t know.’

The words came out harsher than intended and he suddenly found himself under intense scrutiny. Rumple fidgeted. He hadn’t _meant_ to sound like that. Was he supposed to apologise now? _Why_ was she looking at him like that?

Lacey turned away. ‘I’ll go get that cloth. Stay here.’

Rumple watched her out the corner of his eye as she walked out of the room shaking her head.

She was back quickly, and he still had no idea what they’d decided.

‘I think I read somewhere,’ Lacey said, as she wet the new cloth, ‘that soapy water is good for mace spray. Except I’m not sure if that’s only straight away, and I don’t really want to accidentally get soap in your eyes.’

Rumple considered that his eyes had been through enough for one day.

‘Perhaps just water.’

It didn’t matter, Ashley was going to… _not going to pay_ , because he was going to force Emma Swan to intervene.

‘Close your eyes, please,’ said Lacey, coming up to him again holding the cloth.

Rumple closed his eyes. Apparently they had decided she was going to do it.

‘Okay, I’m about to touch the cloth to your face. _Please_ keep still?’

The damp cloth touched his face, gently, very gently as Lacey cleaned around his eyes. It was almost… comforting. Gradually, Rumple allowed himself to relax.

‘There, all done.’ Lacey said eventually and he opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. ‘Try not to get yourself attacked again, okay?’

‘Thank you, Lacey,’ Rumple said, ‘and I will try my best.’

 

______________________

Belle was furious.

There was a rumour flying around town. A rumour of exactly _why_ Ashley Boyd had attacked Mr Gold and Belle hadn’t really even needed to ask if it was true. She _had_ asked, just to be certain, but Henry had confirmed it.

Belle burst into the Pawnshop and Mr Gold looked up at her. Belle went right up to the desk and leaned forward, making sure she had his full attention.

‘Were you trying to take Ashley Boyd’s baby off her? Is _that_ why she attacked you?’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘Ah, news does get around in this town.’

Belle glared. ‘Is that a _yes_?’

‘It is, in fact, a yes. That was the original plan but, as I’m sure you’ve heard, I sorted it all out with Miss Swan.’

_Typical_ , Belle thought. _It’s just typical!_

‘You tried to _pay_ Ashley Boyd’s family in return for her _baby_! _Why_?’

‘Because they asked me too.’ Mr Gold leaned on the counter.

Belle folded her arms. ‘I heard Ashley was stealing the contract from you, which was why she attacked you _and_ I _know_ she wants to keep her baby.’

‘All correct.’

‘I hoped you weren’t _wondering_ why she maced you,’ Belle snapped.

‘Not particularly, no.’

Belle barely heard him. ‘I mean, what else would she do when you were trying to _take_ her _baby_!’

‘But I _didn’t_ take her baby,’ Mr Gold said, looking exasperated as if that was all that mattered. ‘She has the child, and Emma Swan owes me a favour, so I really don’t see the problem.’

‘It’s the principle!’ Belle told him. ‘You can’t take someone’s baby from them!’

‘Well, actually, I – ‘ Mr Gold stopped abruptly.

Belle glared at him. ‘Were you about to say ‘actually I can’?’

Mr Gold looked away. ‘No.’

‘How else was that sentence going to end?’ Belle demanded.

‘Yes! Fine,’ Mr Gold snapped. ‘I was. Because I could. And that’s _my_ business. And not even a problem in this case because she _still has her baby_!’

‘Once again,’ Belle said, ‘that’s _not_ the point!’

‘It _is_ the point!’

A thought stopped Belle mid argument. She had been hoping ever since turning up at his house that he’d act more like Rumple. She’d been looking at every possible sign; his tone of voice, expressions, interest in the chipped cup, the spinning wheel… and now, when he’d made a deal for someone’s firstborn, she was furious with him.

And it struck her as intensely, _insanely_ , funny.

The laughter bubbled up inside her and Belle’s shoulders began to shake.

He’d even resolved things by making _another_ deal. It couldn’t get any more Rumplestiltskin unless he’d put on leather and taken up the excessive hand gestures again.

Mr Gold’s eyes went wide with alarm.

_He thinks I’m crying_ , Belle realised and managed to contain herself, but the smile didn’t quite leave her face and she could see the exact moment he realised she was laughing.

Mr Gold looked at her incredulously. ‘What? _What_?’

‘Nothing,’ Belle lied. ‘Don’t worry about it and I’m glad… I’m glad you didn’t take Ashley’s baby.’

 

_______________________

The dagger glinted slightly in the dim light at the back of the shop and Rumplestiltskin turned it over in his hand, watching the light play over the letters of his name.

There was nobody in Storybrooke who knew about it, seeing as they were all cursed. Except Regina, of course. And she wouldn’t know for certain. He’d tried to let the rumours of the Dark One dagger disappear, but they’d been annoyingly persistent. He suspected the fairies. Always meddling. So he would take no risks. Rumple had not kept the dagger in his possession for three hundred years by taking risks.

It couldn’t stay in the shop. That was by far the most obvious place for someone (most likely Regina) to stumble upon it and the same went for his house. He was safe, anyway, until the curse broke and he was able to bring magic back, but once again caution had to win out.

It was very early morning; Rumple had slept in the shop to avoid waking Belle – Lacey – when he left.

Speaking of Lacey… the curse was certainly weakening. She was getting more comfortable with questioning him, such as on the subject of Ashley’s baby. _That_ was an annoyance, because he had no way of explaining to her that he’d set it all up with absolutely no intention of taking said baby. He hoped Belle would give him time to explain, when she woke up and if she was still angry about it. Lacey had laughed at him. He still didn’t understand why.

Rumple shook away those thoughts as he got into his car and drove out to the forest. Storybrooke had a lot of forest. It would be very difficult to find something in there, even if it was in plain sight, unless you already knew where it was.

It was perfect.

The hole, Rumple thought as he chose a patch in the forest and started digging, did not need to be particularly deep. Just deep enough that no animal was likely to accidentally dig it up.

He glanced down at his handiwork, then carefully surveyed the forest around him. There was no one there, no one had seen him dig the hole. No one would know where to look, and he was safe.

Reaching into his suit, Rumple retrieved the dagger, wrapped in a cloth and held it for a moment, feeling the weight in his hand. Carefully, very carefully, he placed it in the hole… and let go.

Scooping up the shovel, Rumple hurriedly filled the dirt back in. Covered. Hidden from all prying eyes.

He had no idea when he’d dig it up again. It would be… uncomfortable to leave it in town when he left to find his son, _and_ he didn’t know if he would be coming back. But. What would Bae think, if he were to take the dagger with him?

A noise, not too far off, caught his attention and Rumple picked up the shovel and limped towards it. A shovel would make as good a weapon as any, if someone _had_ seen him, which he doubted. He’d just have to make sure the wound was fatal.

Then Rumple relaxed.

Through the bushes he could see the Huntsman, staring around looking wide eyed and confused. And not like a threat.

_Someone,_ Rumple thought, smiling to himself, _has been spending too much time with the Saviour._

He stepped out from the bushes to the alarm of the Huntsman.

‘Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you.’

The Huntsman frowned. ‘Right. Sorry, I… I thought you were a wolf.’

_A wolf._ Rumple smiled some more. _So the Huntsman_ is _waking up. That should shake Her Majesty up a bit._

‘Did I forget to shave?’

Still looking perplexed, the Huntsman said, ‘What are you doing out here so early?’

‘A spot of gardening,’ Rumple said, without missing a beat. ‘Yourself?’

‘I was looking for, um…’ The Huntsman glanced around again, but was starting to look vaguely embarrassed.

That wouldn’t do.

‘A wolf,’ Rumple interrupted. ‘Yeah, I think I’m beginning to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge, Sheriff, there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind, anyway. Why are you looking?’

‘You’ll think I’m crazy.’

And there it was, the opening he needed to _really_ start making Regina worried and also to get the Saviour to start sitting up and paying attention. A ten year old kid talking about fairy tales was one thing, but the town’s sheriff…

‘Try me.’

The Huntsman obliged. He had apparently been dreaming about their world, or at least his wolf. Regina was going to be a little surprised when her pet Huntsman told her about it all, if he hadn’t already. Her curse would crumble around her and the sooner the better, but he needed to have _patience_. No need to rush things now. There could be no mistakes, not when he was _so close_.

Of course, if push came to shove, the Saviour’s death would break the curse.

There was always a fall back plan.

All the same, he made sure not to dissuade the Huntsman and he left him there, in the forest, hopefully still searching for his wolf.

Rumple headed home, smiling to himself. How would Regina react? Well, badly, no doubt. But _how_ badly, was the question. Emma Swan was the one to watch, and the Huntsman waking up would surely confirm that for her. So what would she _do_?

He was still mulling it over as he approached his house, thinking about the next move, trying to decipher the flashes of the future he’d seen back in their land. Lacey stepped out the door on her way to work and saw him.

She was late and he was holding a shovel and an apron.

Rumple kept on moving towards the house, like it was perfectly normal.

Lacey stopped, looked him up and down, and asked; ‘What are you _doing_?’

‘Gardening,’ said Rumple firmly.

He could see from her face that she didn’t believe him for a second.

‘ _Gardening_?’ she repeated, glancing at the car he’d just stepped out of. ‘In the _forest_?’

Rumple paused. ‘Yes.’

Lacey continued staring at the shovel and Rumple was suddenly very, very glad he hadn’t needed to hit anyone with it. The blood would have been impossible to explain.

The shovel itself was less difficult, mostly because he doubted she’d bother fighting him over it. Rumple was hoping she’d think a simple shovel wasn’t worth an argument. He smiled at her, and walked slowly past and into the house. She didn’t follow.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sheriff Graham was dead.

Belle sat in her library and staring at the books on curses that she was _still_ working her way through (nothing useful yet) just in case. It was always possible that there was a tiny snippet of information that would help Emma break the curse.

Only Belle was struggling to concentrate on them.

She hadn’t known the sheriff very well, since she’d been wary of him ever since Mr Gold’s warning that he served the Evil Queen. She didn’t even know who he’d really been, back in their land. He shouldn’t have died. And the autopsy had apparently said natural causes but Belle couldn’t help being suspicious.

The library door opened and Belle looked up to see Henry. She smiled; Henry hadn’t been in for ages, since he’d been spending as much time with Emma as possible.

‘Hi, Henry.’

‘Hi,’ Henry said listlessly. He didn’t even have his book with him.

Belle hurried out from behind the desk. ‘Henry? Are you okay?’

Henry looked down at his feet. ‘You heard about Graham, right?’

‘Oh. I’m sorry, Henry. Were you friends with him?’ Belle was kicking herself. She should have _thought_ that Henry might have known the sheriff, and better than she did.

‘Yeah.’ Henry kicked at the floor. ‘She killed him, you know.’

‘The… your mom killed him?’ Belle wanted to be able to reassure him, because what kid would want to believe his mom was a murderer, but Henry would know she was lying. If Henry thought the Evil Queen had killed Graham, then he almost certainly had his reasons for thinking that.  Still, he was only ten…

‘She had his heart,’ Henry said and Belle winced. ‘And when he kissed Emma he started to remember his old life so-‘

‘Wait,’ Belle said, thinking Mr Gold had been _right_. Except it just wasn’t Graham’s fault.

Henry just looked at her. ‘Yeah. But you need to stop trying to break the curse, it’s what killed Graham!’

‘Henry…’ Belle was desperate to know more, but Henry was clearly upset. And yet she had to _know_. ‘Are you saying Sheriff Graham started to remember who he is? But the curse hasn’t broken yet?’

Rumple was acting so much like himself. Was it possible…? Belle reminded herself that she’d thought that before, and there’d been another explanation.

Henry looked frightened. ‘Yes! He started to remember and so he killed her. I _know_ you want your Beast back, I know Mr Gold’s pretty awful-‘ Belle opened her mouth to protest but Henry ploughed on ‘- but it’s _dangerous._ I didn’t want anyone to die. I told mom to stop as well.’

‘It’s terrible that Sheriff Graham died,’ Belle said slowly, trying to handle this as delicately as possible. ‘But don’t you think we still need to break the curse? I mean Emma’s the Saviour…’

‘But she doesn’t believe,’ Henry said. ‘And that makes her safe. I hope. _You_ already know, what if she comes after you? You’re not safe.’

Belle felt a shiver down her spine. ‘Could you just tell me… _Why_ did Graham start to remember?'

‘I already said,’ Henry told her. ‘It was because he kissed Emma. She’s the Saviour and he kissed her. But you _have_ to stop trying to break the curse.’

‘Oh,’ Belle said, disappointed. She could hardly ask Emma to kiss Mr Gold.

Henry ran behind the desk and grabbed her pile of books.

‘Hey!’ Belle said.

‘You have to stop!’ Henry was struggling to hold the books, Belle could see the top one starting to slide off. ‘Emma wouldn’t stop either! You _have_ to because you believe me and you have to promise you won’t get mixed up in what Mr Gold is doing.’

‘Please, give me those books back,’ Belle said. ‘I’m sorry, Henry, but your mom, that is, the Evil Queen, already knows I know and she hasn’t come for me yet. And _what_ exactly is Mr Gold doing?’

‘She _does_?’ Henry asked, and he handed her the books. ‘How?’

‘She was holding me prisoner,’ Belle admitted, ‘and I… escaped. _That’s_ why I don’t have any cursed memories. Mr Gold’s protecting me, so if he’s up to something, then I _need_ to know it.’

‘But you’re still in danger because he doesn’t know my mom’s the Evil Queen!’

‘Yes,’ Belle said grimly, wondering what she would do if the Evil Queen did decide to come for Rumple in his cursed state. Would the Queen ever dare come after him? Even cursed? ‘I know. Henry, please tell me what he’s doing.’

‘He’s helping my mom become sheriff,’ Henry said. ‘I told her to stop. I _told_ her he’s even worse, but she’s not listening to me!’

‘Mr Gold’s _not_ that bad,’ Belle said, thinking about how much of Rumple was shining through. ‘He tries his best. I think he’s just bought into the idea that he’s a monster.’

Henry was staring at her. ‘Mr Gold? Or your Beast? And what’s his name, he’s not in the book but I don’t know… wait, no. Don’t tell me. We can’t work on breaking the curse. _Promise_ me you won’t work on breaking the curse!’

_His name’s Rumplestiltskin_ , Belle thought sadly, _and you’ve already told me you think he’s beyond hope_.

Belle knelt down beside Henry. ‘I promise I’m doing everything I can not to attract the Evil Queen’s attention, okay?’

‘No! It’s not okay! You won’t stop and Emma won’t stop!’ Henry backed away from her. ‘I’ve got to go. I don’t want mom to see me here.’

He turned and ran from the library before Belle could stop him. He _was_ right that she was in danger, but Belle knew she was willing to take that risk, particularly now she knew the curse _could_ be broken and that she wasn’t endangering Henry. The Evil Queen’s fight with the Saviour had proved that she wasn’t going to hurt her adoptive son.

It was only a few minutes later that she heard the sirens.

‘What…? Belle got up from her desk and went outside, just in time to see the fire truck drive past, lights flashing. Heading towards the majors office.

Curiosity got the better of her and Belle only hesitated for a moment before locking up the library and following.

She smelt the smoke before she reached the building. The mayor’s office was on fire all right and it seemed like half the town had turned up to watch it.

Had the Evil Queen been in there? Belle wondered, suddenly uncomfortably aware that she was doing _exactly_ what she’d told Henry she wouldn’t and going where the Evil Queen was most likely to notice her. Except with her office on fire, Belle seriously doubted the Evil Queen would be thinking of her.

Still she hung back a bit… until she saw the Evil Queen lying on a stretcher and complaining loudly at Sidney Glass for taking photos.

Emma was talking to Henry, but Mary Margaret was approaching her with a group of other people.

‘Hey,’ Belle said, hurrying over to them. ‘What’s going on? Was anyone hurt?’

‘Mayor’s office caught fire,’ Granny said.

‘No one’s hurt,’ Mary Margaret hastily reassured her. ‘Emma rescued Mayor Mills.’

‘Emma was in the building?’ Belle asked, alarmed, and for a second worried that Henry had been right about the danger. Then she realised that the Evil Queen would hardly have set her own office on fire, and certainly not while she was in it. ‘And she rescued the Mayor?’

‘That’s right!’ Ruby said excitedly. ‘We’re off to make campaign posters for her, did you want to come?’

‘Oh!’ Belle took one last look towards the Mayor’s office. ‘Yeah, sure.'

 

______________________

People were filing into the town hall. Belle stood back a bit, standing with Mr Gold as he surveyed the crowd.

Belle inclined her head towards the hall. ‘Did you want to go in?’

‘Hmm?’ He looked down at her, smiled, then looked back at the crowds. ‘Ah, well, I’d rather sit at the back. If you were hoping for front row seats, please, be my guest.’

The look on his face, the slight smile… he was up to something. Belle paused, wondering if she was just projecting more Rumplestiltskin onto Mr Gold than was really accurate and yet. Henry had said Mr Gold was helping Emma.

‘No,’ Belle said, linking her arm with his. ‘I’ll sit with you.’

He froze.

_Oh no_ , Belle thought. Technically, she was barely even friends with Mr Gold.

Would it be even stranger if she immediately pulled her arm back again?

He didn’t say anything, and he didn’t pull away, but she could see him watching her out the corner of his eye. Tense as a bow string, and apparently completely at a loss of what to do next.

Just like Rumple.

Mr Gold might be something of a mystery, but Belle knew how to react with Rumplestiltskin.

‘Come on,’ Belle said, pulling gently on his arm. ‘Let’s sit down.’

Belle’s heart ached as he blinked at her, and let himself be led to a seat. There was so much Rumple there now, maybe the curse was about to break, maybe she was about to get him back completely.

Maybe she should kiss him to speed things up. Belle shook away the thought, and redirected her attention to the election.

Archie was the first on the stage, with a bit of an awkward speech, as he introduced Emma Swan and Sidney Glass.

As the two candidates came out on stage, Mr Gold sat up a little straighter. Belle glanced over at him, but his expression gave away nothing. Other than that he was _definitely_ looking at Emma Swan, not Sidney.

He didn’t react much to Sidney’s speech and then Emma stepped up.

Belle was only half listening, instead she watched his face, looking for the slightest change in expression that might give away what he was planning. Hopefully it was something good. Even with the fire, Emma was going to struggle to-

‘-the fire was a setup,’ Emma was saying and Belle’s attention snapped back to the stage. ‘Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn’t know that that meant he was going to set a fire.’

_Set the_ …?

Belle briefly closed her eyes. Emma was saying she didn’t have proof, but it wasn’t like she’d just make it up, not Emma, not when the fire had helped her campaign. A campaign that Mr Gold had said he’d back.

Beside her, Mr Gold stood abruptly, looking stone faced, and limped out of the hall.

And Belle was suddenly wondering if she’d just watched someone beat him. The _last_ thing she needed was Mr Gold to be an enemy of Emma Swan. The Saviour was up against the Evil Queen and she needed all the help she could get.

Hoping Henry was okay seeing Emma lose to the Evil Queen, Belle got up from her seat and chased after Mr Gold.

It didn’t take her long to catch up with him, but what she saw brought Belle up short. Mr Gold was smiling away to himself, as if at some private joke.

‘Did you set that fire?’ Belle asked, and the smile faded a little.

‘You heard Miss Swan,’ Mr Gold said, ‘she has no proof.’

Belle rolled her eyes. ‘I wasn’t asking for proof. And I’m just going to assume you _did_ set the fire, so…’

Mr Gold leaned on his cane. ‘What ever happened to innocent until _proven_ guilty?’

_I know you_ , Belle nearly said, but stopped herself just in time. How was she going to ask him to leave Emma alone? Maybe it was better to just do it bluntly.

‘I don’t think Emma was trying to make an enemy out of you, for what it’s worth.’

‘No. I believe she was just being Emma Swan.’ Mr Gold smiled briefly again, then looked at her curiously. ‘Are you concerned about our new sheriff, Miss French?’

‘No,’ Belle started to say. ‘Wait. She’s _not_ our sheriff, she’s just admitted to a sham campaign.’

‘Actually, she’s just admitted that _I_ tried to give her a sham campaign.’ He clicked his fingers. ‘Oh yes, and stood up to me in front of all those people. I’ll be sure to swing around the sheriff station later and congratulate her.’

He grinned.

Belle stared.

Of _course_ he’d set that up. Belle wasn’t sure why she’d ever doubted it.

‘You could have killed Emma in that fire,’ Belle pointed out.

‘Could have. Didn’t.’ The grin was back and he looked _so much_ like Rumple. ‘The fire department were on it quickly enough that the risk was minimal. I notice you don’t seem concerned about our dear mayor.'

Belle felt her face heat up. ‘No! It’s not… I mean… Hey, _I’m_ not the one who set her office on fire!’

He just smiled in response. ‘Indeed not.’

_Graham woke up_ , Belle thought to herself. _Graham was remembering. It’s not impossible._

Belle opened her mouth to ask, and just couldn’t find the words.

Mr Gold started walking again. ‘You may want to head back. They’ll be casting votes any minute now.’

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Belle stood on the street, watching quietly as her Papa unloaded his flowers from his van. She hadn’t known he was so close, running a flower shop so near to where she worked. Did his cursed self have a daughter he’d lost? Would he recognise her?

Her question was quickly answered as he looked up and saw her, but his gaze travelled straight past, as if she wasn’t there at all. Belle couldn’t help flinching.

It was a long time since she’d seen him. She _could_ have gone straight back home after Rumple had thrown her out, but she’d wanted adventures and not to go back to a life where she’d be expected to marry Gaston. And then… well then the Evil Queen had happened.

_I could buy a rose_ , Belle thought.

She could buy it, and get to speak to her Papa, _and_ then she could give the rose to Mr Gold. He’d given her a rose, once. Well, Rumple had.

Belle shook her head. She couldn’t give Mr Gold a rose, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to see her Papa stare at her like a stranger. It was bad enough with Rumple.

Turning, Belle found herself face-to-face with the Evil Queen.

Belle recoiled, taking a few steps back.

The Evil Queen stepped forward, smiling at her with an expression that was anything but nice.

‘He doesn’t recognise you, does he?’ The Evil Queen asked, still smiling away.

This time, Belle held her ground. They were in the middle of the town, the Evil Queen couldn’t simply abduct her off the street. Not now the curse was weakening.

‘No, he doesn’t.’ Belle tried to sidestep her, but the Evil Queen moved so she was blocking her path. ‘What do you want?’

‘Want? Well, I’d just like to say how surprised I am that our mutual friend hasn’t thrown you out yet. Although we both know it’s just a matter of time.’

‘If you believed that,’ Belle said, and it was somehow a comfort to know her Papa was there, just across the street, ‘you wouldn’t have kept me prisoner.’

‘Hmm.’ The Evil Queen studied her. ‘And how _is_ Mr Gold these days?’

Belle folded her arms. ‘Why don’t you _ask_ him?’

‘Oh, I will. But I’m not finished with you yet. I want you to stay _away_ from my son.’ The Evil Queen’s eyes narrowed.

Belle resisted the urge to step back. She would not back down, not be the one to flinch. The Evil Queen had hurt her once, Rumple would not allow that happen again. _Belle_ would not let that happen to her again. ‘Henry comes to see _me_ and I think he has the right to see whoever he wants to. And you, you can’t do anything to me. Not anymore, you don’t control the sheriff anymore. You don’t control this _town_ anymore.’

‘Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that.’ The Evil Queen had got right in her face again. ‘How much do you think Miss Swan will turn a blind eye to, for just a few minutes of time with Henry? How safe do you _feel_ , in my town?’ She laughed. ‘I could crush you, if you get in my way.’

Belle felt a flash of rage.

‘You mean like Sheriff Graham?’ she asked, defiantly. ‘But you already had an advantage there, didn’t you?’

She’d read the story of the Huntsman in Henry’s book. It had just taken her a while to connect it to Graham. Well, the Evil Queen didn’t have _her_ heart.

‘Oh no,’ said the Queen, leaning forwards, but Belle could see in her eyes that she’d hit a nerve. ‘Much more… painfully.’

Something whistled through the air past Belle and suddenly the Evil Queen was staggering backwards, holding the side of her head. Half a second later Mr Gold was on her, cane raised, ready to strike again.

‘ _Don’t you touch her!’_

His voice was higher pitched and furious. Belle could only stare.

The cane came down again and the Evil Queen raised her hands to defend herself.

‘Don’t you _touch_ her!’ Mr Gold snarled. ‘You don’t so much as go _near_ her! After what you did!’

He raised the cane again.

Still on the floor, the Evil Queen tried to back away from him, eyes wide with surprise and fear.

‘Did you think I wouldn’t come after you? How could you think you’d get away with it?’ Mr Gold was almost shaking with rage that seemed to be all but consuming him. ‘And now you _dare_ to _speak_ to her! You dare go _near_ her? You’re _dead_! I _will crush you!_ ’

Belle couldn’t do anything, she felt rooted to the spot. Mr Gold had _never_ spoken like that. Mr Gold had _never_ been that furious about his Mayor imprisoning Lacey.

The cane arced down in a blur… and was stopped half way by a hand on his wrist.

‘Stop!’ Emma Swan yelled at him.

Rumplestiltskin turned around, a snarl on his face and Emma held fast to his arm.

‘What the _hell_ is going on here?’ she demanded.

‘He assaulted me!’ The Evil Queen was scrambling to her feet, blood dripping down her face as she cradled her arm. She was moving away from Rumplestiltskin, despite the venom in her words.

‘Oh, I’m gonna do far worse than _assault_ you!’ 

Rumple lunged forward and Belle managed to get herself to move, stepping between him and the Evil Queen.

‘No!’

He stared at her.

‘No.’ Belle shook her head. ‘She’s not worth it. Don’t kill her. _Please_ don’t kill her.’

He’d stopped and was looking at her. _Really_ looking at her.

Emma dragged him back again, trying to pull free her handcuffs with her free hand. ‘Mr Gold, you are under _arrest._ ’

The Evil Queen swayed slightly, putting a hand to her head.

Emma had Rumple in handcuffs and was taking him towards the sheriff’s car. She looked around and Belle followed suit, noticing for the first time that there were people all around, staring. At Rumple. At the Evil Queen. And at her.

‘Hey!’ Emma yelled, and Belle was a little shocked to see that Emma was addressing her father. ‘You with the flower van! Get the mayor to the hospital!’

Her papa hurried across towards them, watching Rumple warily. ‘Yes, of course.’

‘I don’t need a hospital,’ the Queen snapped and pointed towards Rumple. ‘I need that lunatic behind bars!’

Rumple glared back at her with a look of pure hatred, but said nothing as he got into the car.

‘Just go with him,’ Emma said and turned to Belle. ‘What happened here?’

‘I, uh…’ Belle glanced over at Rumple, hunched in the sheriff’s car. _Well, Rumplestiltskin is my True Love and he’s angry at the Evil Queen for holding me captive_. ‘I… don’t really know.’

How long had he been awake? _How long?_

‘Right.’ Emma frowned at her. ‘Sure. I’m taking him to the station, but you can be damn sure I’m getting to the bottom of this.'

She drove off with Rumple, while Maurice’s van disappeared around the corner towards the hospital.

 

______________________

Rumplestiltskin sat in his cell, knuckles white as he gripped his cane. She had gone near Belle, and she _would_ die.

Emma Swan stood just in front of the bars, arms folded, watching him.

‘So,’ she said, ‘you just attacked Mayor Mills.’

‘Ah, you noticed that,’ Rumple said. ‘How very observant of you.’

He didn’t like being behind bars. The cell before had been _necessary_ but far from pleasant. Still, this cell, well, he wouldn’t be here for long.

Emma’s eyes narrowed. ‘You beat her and threatened to kill her, pretty publicly. I’m the sheriff and I need to know why.’

Rumple looked over at her. ‘Oh, I _know_ you’re the sheriff.’

He said it with just enough emphasis to shake her up a bit. In as much as the Saviour could ever be shaken by threats.

‘Yeah, I know, I owe you a favour. But I’m sheriff and I have to obey the law, so if you think for one moment that I’m letting you out…’

Rumple treated her to an unfriendly smile. ‘I’m not wasting a favour on something quite this trivial, Miss Swan.’

Emma’s eyes narrowed. ‘I’m going to ask you again. _What_ made you attack Regina?’

‘She’s Regina. That’s enough, don’t you agree?’ He turned away again.

‘Yeah, see, if I didn’t know better, I’d have said you were attacking her for going near Lacey.’

Rumple stared resolutely at his cane. ‘You’re mistaken.’

‘No.’ Emma took a step forward. ‘I don’t think I am. I heard you shouting.’

‘Then you misheard.’

Emma stared at him for a moment longer. ‘Fine. You don’t want to tell me. But you might wish you had, when this goes to court.’

Rumple snorted.

Emma walked over to her desk and sat down, chewing thoughtfully on a sandwich as she continued to watch him.

He ignored her, thinking instead of Belle. Lacey had stepped between him and Regina. She’d stepped up and for a second there he’d been certain he was looking at Belle. Certain. But. He’d hardly been thinking clearly.

Belle could not be awake, not before the curse had broken. Only he had managed that, and only with a great deal of planning. Belle could not have awoken, so if Belle was awake then Belle had been awake since the start.

And if Belle was awake, then she never would have come to him.

Regina bustled in the door to the sheriff station without warning, Henry at her heals. Her Majesty wasn’t looking too good; the head wound was covered and her arm was in a sling. Unfortunately, the very fact that she was up and walking suggested he hadn’t done too much damage.

‘Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream.’ Regina encouraged Henry to move towards Emma, who put down her sandwich in surprise.

‘You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?’ Emma asked, then paused. ‘Scratch that; you want to be alone with _him_?’

‘Twenty-nine and a half minutes,’ Regina said, her eyes fixed on Rumple.

‘Hi Emma,’ Henry said.

And that, really, was all it took. Emma showed a little more reluctance, but left with Henry, leaving him alone with the Evil Queen.

‘Well, well, well,’ Regina said, ‘if it isn’t Rumplestiltskin.’

For a moment, Rumple wanted to pretend it wasn’t, make her look _really_ stupid, but the time for that had passed.

‘Indeed it is.’ He pointed to the chair. ‘Please, _sit_.’

With a sour expression, Regina stepped came further into the room and perched herself on the arm of the couch.

‘Now,’ Rumple said, ‘ _why_ are you here?’

‘Maybe I just wanted to see you behind bars.’ She smiled. ‘Again.’

Regina was staring at him and Rumplestiltskin could see the fear in her eyes although she was trying to hide it. She was right to be scared. He would kill her. He might yet wait until she’d seen the curse broken, but she _would_ die.

‘Well, it does give me a nice little opportunity to sort a few things out.’ He bared his teeth at her. ‘I’m asking you, dearie, to leave Belle alone, _please_.’

Regina’s face was like a thundercloud. ‘I suppose you’re going to ask me nicely not to press charges as well?’

Rumple laughed in her face. ‘Oh no, I don’t have to do a thing like that. You’re going to do that all by yourself.’

She sat back. ‘And why would I do that?’

‘Look around you, around your nice little town and tell me-’ he moved closer to her ‘-do you see it weakening?’

‘My curse _isn’t_ weakening,’ Regina snapped.

‘Of course not,’ Rumple agreed, with a sarcastic little smile. ‘Your Huntsman; that could have happened at _any_ point in the last twenty-eight years. Oh, not to mention our coma patient _and_ he certainly seems to have his eye on Mary Margaret. And I haven’t even started on our new sheriff.’

‘And I’m supposed to believe you want to _help_ me?’ Regina looked pointedly at her sling. ‘You were threatening to kill me.’

‘Oh, I’ll kill you, in my own time.’ Rumple took hold of the bars. ‘And I don’t want to help you, but the curse… well, we’ve always had a common interest in that. Drop the charges on me, and I’ll see what I can do about your Mary Margaret situation. It may even be a start to restoring the balance here in Storybrooke.’

‘Or I could press the charges on you,’ Regina said, clearly suspicious, ‘and then you wouldn’t be a problem anymore.’

‘Yes,’ Rumple said. ‘Yes, you could do that. What do you imagine the chances truly are, of you succeeding in getting rid of me? And all your other little problems… they’d go nowhere.’

She was thinking about it, that was obvious, but she didn’t trust him. Rumple didn’t care. That little slice of common sense would be outweighed by her need for revenge. Most things were.

‘What were you thinking of, for Snow – for Mary Margaret?’

Rumple smiled. ‘Oh, we can play that by ear. Certainly she’ll give us opportunity, and I’ll get back to you when I have something more… concrete.'

‘Hmm.’ Regina studied him again. ‘That’s not really much, is it? How about we add, you not killing me to that deal, to even it up.’

‘If you didn’t want to die, you should have left Belle alone.’ Rumple let go of the bars.

Regina scowled. ‘Well, I’m hardly going to be able to enjoy my revenge if you kill me, am I? And helping me with the curse, that’s something _you_ want too, so no. I want my life.’

‘If the curse holds.’

‘Excuse me?’ Regina asked.

‘I’ll add to the deal, that if you’re successful and the curse holds, then I’ll let you live,’ Rumple told her.

‘What, so getting to kill me is some kind of sick consolation prize?’

Rumple did so love it when people jumped to their own conclusions. It made everything _so_ much easier.

‘What do you say, dearie? Do we have a deal?’

‘I’m not dropping the charges completely until you give me an actual plan regarding Mary Margaret,’ Regina said.

Rumple stuck his hand through the bars. ‘Deal.’

Regina stared at his hand, then took it. ‘Deal-‘

She gasped as Rumple gripped her hand in a vice-like grip and jerked her forward into the bars, her cheek pressing hard against the metal.

He brought his face right up to hers. ‘And if you so much as go near Belle in the meantime, I won’t kill you, because of our deal. But you’ll wish I had.’

Rumplestiltskin let go and Regina staggered back, sending him one last black look, laced with fear, as she retreated from the room.

 

________________________

Emma Swan had been intensely suspicious and had made it difficult for him to leave the sheriff’s station.

Rumple wondered, as he approached his house, whether Lacey would still be there. Belle had never liked his violence and Lacey… well, Lacey was Belle in personality, Rumple was sure of it. If she _was_ still there, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

And she was there. Staring at him.

‘You’re out,’ Lacey said, sounding surprised.

‘Regina is dropping the charges,’ Rumple said.

‘Oh.’ Lacey was looking at him strangely and Rumple turned away. It was entirely possible she was now frightened of him.

Rumple limped towards the kitchen, searching for a reason to give her some space. He couldn’t have Lacey being frightened of him. He couldn’t face that.

‘I’ll, uh, I’ll make some tea.'

‘Rumple.’

A single word, spoken in a tone that was soft, but firm. A word that had absolutely no business emerging from the mouth of Lacey French. He knew he’d misheard her, because he had to have misheard her.

Because, no matter what he wanted to believe, there had been no trigger for Belle to awaken.

He also knew he’d stopped dead in his tracks. It felt as though his entire body had frozen up. Perhaps someone had thrown squid ink on him, or perhaps he was simply too sensitive to something he’d _clearly misheard_.

‘Pardon?’ He sounded as though someone was strangling him. Lacey was going to think he was mad, although, with his minor episode the day before he suspected that bird had flown. He didn’t turn around; Lacey French did not need to see the stricken look he couldn’t banish from his face.

‘Rumplestiltskin,’ Lacey said, with affectionate exasperation.

He hadn’t misheard _that_. Nothing else sounded like his mouthful of name. Mr Gold would undoubtedly take it as a dig at his height. He wasn’t Mr Gold anymore and Rumplestiltskin didn’t know how to react. Lacey French didn’t know that name, Lacey French had no reason to call his real name.

Belle of Avonlea did.

There was something wrong with his legs. Rumplestiltskin found himself leaning heavily on his cane, determined not to hit the floor.

‘Hey.’ The voice was right next to him and there was a firm hand on his arm, trying to hold him up. Rumplestiltskin allowed Belle to lead him to the couch. She sat down next to him and her hand was warm as it covered his.

It didn’t make sense. _It didn’t make sense,_ but, suddenly, he thought he knew the truth.

‘Was there ever a Lacey?’ His voice shook. It bothered him less than it should have.

‘No, but that was the name on the hospital door, and I had to tell Mr Gold _something_.’ There was amusement in her voice, but he thought he’d see worry in her eyes, if he could look at her.

‘Indeed you did.’ He sounded a little more normal – whatever _normal_ was – but then he had become very good at hiding behind a mask. Belle deserved better. Rumplestiltskin turned to look at her, and oh yes, there was worry in those blue eyes, and something else too. Something he couldn’t (didn’t dare to) name. ‘Belle…’

‘I’m here,’ she said and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why she was being kind. Not when she knew who, _what_ , he was.

He couldn’t hold that gaze of hers, not when it was full of emotions he didn’t deserve. ‘I thought you were dead. She _told_ me-‘ His voice was raising an octave. Rumplestiltskin carefully lowered it again. ‘-you were dead.’

‘I knew there was a reason, Rumple,’ Belle said. ‘I knew you didn’t know she had me.'

‘I will destroy her.’ He could feel his eyes hardening, his lips pulling up into a sneer and he made no attempt to stop it. Belle knew what he was, better than anyone. ‘I will let her watch as her curse crumbles around her and then I will _crush her_.’

‘Stop it.’ Belle smacked his arm lightly. ‘You should thank her really; she did cast your curse.’

His head snapped up and he could tell from her startled expression that she hadn’t meant to say that.

‘Sorry.’ Belle shook her head. ‘We don’t have to talk about that now. Just… don’t kill her, okay?’

‘I can’t promise that!’ Rumplestiltskin protested, but one look at her expression made him reconsider. He’d screwed up once, and he had no intention of doing it again. ‘I’ll try.’

Belle wagged a finger at him and he should have scowled at that and yet couldn’t. ‘How about we discuss that again _after_ the curse breaks?’

‘Hmm.’ Rumplestiltskin didn’t argue, although he didn’t see his view changing any time soon; Regina had to die. Painfully. ‘You were right,’ he said abruptly, beginning a conversation he never thought he’d have the chance to have.

‘What was I right about, Rumple?’ Belle, his Belle, asked.

‘I regretted it.’ The words forced themselves out of his throat. ‘I think I regretted it instantly.’

‘Oh Rumple…’ Belle sounded sad; he didn’t want Belle to be sad. ‘Well I understand better now and you were right, in a way. The Evil Queen _was_ using me, I just didn’t realise it.’

Rumple shook his head, over and over. ‘No no no. I was wrong, Belle, I should have listened to you. I should have known she’d tricked you.'

‘ _Yes_ , Rumple.’ Now Belle sounded very slightly exasperated. ‘You _should_ have listened to me.’

‘I’m sorry, Belle,’ Rumple said, and he looked up, looked her in the eyes. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘I know,’ Belle said softly, her hands cupping his face. ‘I forgive you.’

‘How… how can you say that?’

Belle smiled at him. ‘I love you, Rumplestiltskin.’

And he’d waited so long to say it that Rumple almost tripped over the words.

‘And I love you too.’

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

‘Rumple,’ Belle said, sitting herself across the table from him. ‘I need to know what’s going on.’

‘With what, sweetheart?’ Rumple asked and Belle quietly glowed at the endearment.

Still, this conversation was important, and she feared it was also a potential mine field.

‘The curse,’ Belle said. ‘Henry’s book, well, it made it pretty clear that _you_ wrote the curse and… I don’t want everyone to stay cursed, Rumple. All those people without their happy endings, taken away from their True Loves. I want to break it.’

Belle had no idea what she was going to do if Rumple wanted to curse to stay. She couldn’t let that happen, so she supposed she just have to try and persuade him, except she had no idea why he’d written it in the first place.

Rumple blinked at her in surprise. ‘I _did_ write the curse, Belle, but it was always made to broken.’

I’m sorry.’ Belle stared at him. ‘You _want_ it to be broken?’

Somehow, once she’d realised about the Saviour, Belle had taken to thinking Emma was a failsafe, rather than Rumple’s intention.

‘Of course I do, that was, actually, the entire point. And it _will_ break.’ Rumple gave a small smile. ‘Emma Swan, the Saviour, will break the curse, but first she must believe and I admit she’s a little more stubborn about it than I was expecting.’

‘You’ve been helping her,’ Belle realised.

‘Yes,’ Rumple said. ‘If you remember, I made her sheriff.’

‘I remember that you tried to set her on fire,’ Belle said.

Rumple sent her a wounded look. ‘I did not. Miss Swan was perfectly safe.’

Belle shook her head. ‘You have a really strange definition of safe.’

‘Belle…’

‘It’s okay, Rumple, I’m not mad at you for that.’ Belle smiled at him. ‘But I really want to know; _why_ did you do all this? Why create the curse only to have it broken?’

‘Ah.’ Rumple looked down at the table. ‘You know, I believe I owe you a story.’

Thrown off balance, Belle managed to say; ‘You… you do?’

‘About my son,’ Rumple clarified.

It was an offer that on any other day Belle would have accepted without question. Rumplestiltskin had once had a son, and he’d lost him. She knew that, but that was _all_ she knew. Belle was dying to know more. What did he mean by he’d lost his son? Had his son died? What had happened? Who was the mother and what had happened to her?

‘Rumple, I would _love_ to know about your son,’ Belle said, and then she reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. ‘But I _need_ to know about the curse.’

He took her hand between his. ‘I know. I know. I, I wasn’t brushing you off, I promise. My son and the curse… it was for him. This is _all_ for him. Let me tell you, please?’

Confused, Belle nodded. The curse was _for_ his son?

Rumple looked up at her. ‘I told you I lost him. The truth is, I let him go.’ He dropped his gaze to the table. ‘I had my magic, my curse, and he… he didn’t like it. Uh, not without reason, I see that now. He found, he was _given_ ,-‘ a hint of a snarl touched Rumple’s face- ‘a way to leave our land, to come here.’

‘The Land Without Magic,’ Belle breathed, wondering who had given Rumple’s son a way to leave their land.

‘Yes, exactly. The Land Without Magic.’ Rumple hesitated and Belle squeezed his hand. ‘He opened the portal, and he went through. I didn’t.’ Rumple was staring down at his hands now. ‘I was holding his hand. I let him go.’

There were tears in Rumple’s eyes and Belle moved her chair around to sit beside him. She wanted to hold him, to comfort him, but she sensed Rumple needed to finish the story.

‘You’ve been looking for him?’

It was the obvious conclusion. What she didn’t understand was how his son could still be alive, after all, Rumple had been the Dark One for a very long time. She couldn’t ask him either. Not a question like that.

Rumple nodded. ‘Yes. I was looking for a way to cross realms but… given that I have, or had back in our world, the power of a seer. I knew he would be here and I knew it would be a curse that took me here… but the future is tricky. I had to be sure. I had to set events in motion and I had to make sure that the curse would break.’

‘So you wrote into the curse that Emma Swan was the Saviour.’

It was amazing to think that he’d gone to such lengths to find his son. That he’d clung to that love through all his darkness. Belle was also willing to admit he’d done a _lot_ of damage to do it, but the Evil Queen had cast the curse, not Rumple, even if he had created it…

‘Uh, more or less,’ Rumple said.

Belle raised her eyebrows and asked, gently; ‘More or less?’

‘Actually, I put a drop of her parents True Love into the curse,’ Rumple said. ‘The result is the same.’

‘You bottled True Love?’ Belle was mostly sure that wasn’t possible.

‘Yes.’ Rumple looked up again, a spark of pure determination in his eyes. ‘And now the curse is going to break, and I am going to find my son.’

Belle smiled at him. ‘What’s his name?’

 ‘Baelfire,’ Rumple said, quietly. ‘His name is Baelfire.’

This time Belle _did_ pull him into a hug and Rumple held her tightly for a moment, Belle leaning into his embrace. Then she leant back, putting her hands on his shoulders.

‘I want to help,’ she said. ‘I want to help break the curse.’

She and Rumple wanted the _same thing_ and Belle couldn’t even begin to articulate her relief. She _wanted_ to help him; seeing the determination Rumple had to find his son, Belle wanted so badly to help him. And, of course, to save everyone else who’d suffered because of the curse.

‘Belle… it will break.’ Rumple looked worried. ‘There’s no need for you to put yourself in danger.’

‘I can’t just sit here and watch,’ Belle said, determined. ‘Rumple, I’ve been trying to find a way to help break the curse ever since I got free. It’s like… it’s like I’ve done nothing. I found nothing to help, and then Henry came to me with his book and brought the Saviour here and I want to _do_ something!’

‘Sweetheart, you _couldn’t_ have done anything; the curse _must_ be broken by Emma Swan.’

Belle shook her head. ‘You must be doing something, surely I can help.’

‘Not with what I’m doing,’ Rumple said and Belle took a deep breath to argue. ‘I’m dealing with Regina, making her think I’m helping her keep the curse intact.’

‘Oh,’ Belle said, frowning.

‘Emma… is a little harder.’ Rumple shrugged. ‘She knows I can win against Regina, I’ve shown her that. She’ll come to me if necessary.’

‘I could speak to Emma,’ Belle suggested. ‘And I mean directly about the curse.’

‘Except our Saviour is something of a practised sceptic,’ Rumple said, looking vaguely annoyed.

‘You’re saying she’ll think I’m mad.’

‘I’m certain of it.’

Belle thought about that for a moment. ‘It would only be temporary though. How _is_ the curse broken anyway? What does she have to do?’

‘Well, for a start,’ Rumple said, ‘she has to believe.’

 

________________________

‘Emma,’ Belle said, going up to her in Granny’s Diner. It was one of the few times she’d seen Emma by herself. ‘Mind if I sit here?’

Emma looked briefly surprised but nodded. ‘Yeah, sure. Is something up?’

Belle slide into the seat next to her. ‘Oh… I just… I haven’t seen Henry for a while and I was wondering… does he still read that book of his?’

‘The fairy tale book? Yeah. Well, it went missing for a bit, but he’s got it back now.’ Emma leaned forward, studying Belle. ‘You want to know if he still thinks everyone’s a fairy tale character, don’t you?’

‘Well, I…’ Belle stammered.

Emma smiled. ‘Wasn’t too hard to guess. I remember him saying that you knew you were Belle. But, yes, he still thinks that. Honestly, at this point I think it’s-‘ Emma quickly glanced around to check Henry wasn’t there ‘-something he’ll have to grow out of.’

‘You don’t… you don’t think he might have a point then?’ Belle asked. She liked Emma, but she had to admit Rumple was right; by doing this she was almost certainly going to make Emma think she was mad. For a Saviour, she wasn’t very opened minded.

Emma’s eyebrows rose. ‘Uh, no.’

Belle tried to find a plausible angle. ‘I know, I know, it’s weird and everything. But don’t you think there’s something really _strange_ about Storybrooke?’

Emma nearly chocked on her drink. ‘Hell, yeah. I mean, which part? Why do think I stuck around? Regina is not normal, this _town_ is not normal and, and _Henry_ is here. Does that mean I believe in his fairy tale theory? No.’ She frowned. ‘Why? Do you?’

‘I just think it’s not as impossible as it seems. Before you came here… Henry’s right, it _was_ like time was frozen. We all seemed to do the same things over and over, I caught myself doing it sometimes.’

There was something in the way Emma was looking at her that suggested the other woman was trying to figure her out.

‘You know, you’re actually the second person recently who’s come to me and heavily implied Henry has a point about the whole magic thing,’ Emma said.

‘Oh?’ Belle was more than a little surprised. ‘Who was the other?'

‘August,’ Emma said, then clarified, ‘The guy who arrived on the motorbike.’

August. So that was his name. Belle had heard about the strange guy who’d come into Storybrooke, who everyone kept saying wasn’t _from_ Storybrooke. Honestly Belle had dismissed those claims and assumed he’d simply ridden over from the other side of town, now that the curse was weakening and people weren’t stuck in their routines.

He couldn’t have come from outside Storybrooke. Belle was fairly sure Emma had only managed it because she was the Saviour… and because of Henry.

‘Did he really come from outside of Storybrooke?’ Belle found herself asking.

‘Yeah…’

Now Emma was _really_ looking at her strangely.

‘We don’t get many visitors,’ Belle said, deciding to worry about August some other time. She was there to talk to Emma.

‘No. I got that.’ Emma shrugged. ‘Listen, if we talk about all the weird things in town we’ll be here all week. And I don’t really have the time, I’m working on a missing person’s case.’ She started to get up. ‘Was there anything else?’

‘Uh, a missing person’s case?’ Belle asked. She had to mention the curse again, even if Emma was busy, but if there was someone’s life on the line…

‘Yeah. Kathryn.’ Emma grimaced. ‘She tried to go to Boston, but never arrived. See you later, Lacey.’

Feeling that she hadn’t actually achieved anything, Belle turned in her chair.

‘Emma!’

Emma turned questioningly.

‘Just think on Henry’s theory. It does make _some_ sense, you know.’

‘Uh. Right.’ Emma gave her a strange look, followed by a little smile. ‘Henry’s not hiding under a table somewhere is he? Asking you to say this?’

‘No,’ Belle said. ‘This is all me.’

The smile disappeared.

Emma took a step back towards her and lowered her voice. ‘If it’s wearing on you living with Mr Gold, I’m sure you can find somewhere else to stay, you don’t have to try and rely on fairy tales. There are people here who can help you. I’m the sheriff, _I_ can help you.’

Belle’s mouth fell open. ‘It’s not like that!’

‘ _Really_?’ Emma asked, sceptical as always. ‘Okay. Fine. But if you need any help, come down to the station.’

 

_____________________

It was only later in the day that Belle found that David Nolan had been briefly arrested for Kathryn’s disappearance. And later still that she thought to connect that with Rumple’s assertion that he was pretending to help the Evil Queen.

‘Rumplestiltskin!’ Belle shouted, storming into the shop. ‘ _Where_ is Kathryn Nolan?’

Rumple came out from behind his desk, his expression _not quite_ guilty. ‘If you wouldn’t mind not shouting out that name, sweetheart, before you even know who’s in the shop. I _am_ trying not to scare away the Saviour.’

‘Oh no,’ Belle said, ‘you don’t get to deflect that.'

Rumple sighed. ‘And what would make you think I had anything to do with Kathryn’s disappearance? She tried to cross the town line, _something_ was bound to happen.’

‘So it’s just a complete coincidence that David Nolan’s under suspicion, based on a phone call that he says he never made?’ Belle scowled at him. ‘He’s _Prince Charming_! We both know he had nothing to do with it, and yet it definitely seems to help the Evil Queen, doesn’t it?’

Rumple actually smiled. ‘Yeah, it does _seem_ to.’

He’d done it, Belle knew it then with startling clarity. He’d kidnapped the poor woman.

Really, she’d known it when she walked in.

‘Where is she Rumple?’

He shrugged slightly. ‘Somewhere safe. I haven’t hurt her, Belle, and she _was_ trying to leave town, so something worse could have happened. Really I did her a favour.’

‘You _kidnapped her_!’ Belle shouted.

‘Well… yes.’

‘Okay, Okay. Uh, look, you’ve _got_ to let her go.’

Rumple pulled a face. ‘Can’t do that.’

‘What do you mean _can’t do that_?! Of course you can! Just go to wherever she is and _let her go_! God Rumple, she hasn’t done anything wrong, it’s not her fault she was put between Snow White and Prince Charming in this curse!’

‘No, it wasn’t, but I can’t let her go, because I have a deal with Regina,’ Rumple said in a soothing tone that only enraged her further.

‘You made a _deal_ with her?!’ Belle shouted, even though, of course he had. He was, well, Rumplestiltskin. ‘What were the terms of the deal? Don’t tell me you promised to _kill_ her?!’

‘No no,’ Rumple said soothingly. ‘Regina likely _thinks_ that was the deal. Yet, I only promised something terrible would happen to her,’

‘Well something terrible _has_ happened to her!’ Belle shouted. ‘She got kidnapped by _you_!’

It was only when Rumple visibly recoiled from her that Belle realised what she’d said. Still, he hadn’t _exactly_ kidnapped Belle; in the end it had been her decision. And the problem remained; what she’d said was _true_. Rumple had dragged the poor woman through a nightmare, and for what? A curse she knew nothing about? A feud she’d never been a part of? No matter who Kathryn had been in their world, no matter who she was now, she didn’t deserve that.

How could Rumple not see that?

Shaking her head at him, Belle backed away and stormed out the door.

‘Belle!’ Rumple called after her, but she didn’t look back.

 

________________________

Belle had taken a long walk, in the forest, to clear her head and _think_ about what staying with Rumple was really going to mean.

She loved him. She really, _really_ loved him, with all her heart.

The darkness… it was part of him. Whether that would ever change completely, Belle didn’t know, and maybe, just maybe, she could get used to accepting that it might not. She’d fallen in love with him with the darkness and part of her… part of her maybe even loved the darkness in him. Or at least the confidence Rumple found in his curse (in _magic_ , although Storybrooke had none). Belle just hoped she could stop him from causing too much pain for others.

It was late enough that Belle went back to the house, rather than the shop, and it was only once she got there and found no sign of Rumple that she wondered if she’d made a mistake.

Was he waiting for her, back at the shop?

Oh, she hoped not. She’d never forget him telling her how he believed no one could love him. The idea that he might have waited, hoping she was going to come back…

‘There’s an apartment above the library,’ Rumple said quietly, from behind her.

Belle spun around. He was looking at her, apologetic and unhappy and yet… _what_ exactly was he saying?

‘Are you telling me I can’t stay here anymore?’

Rumple’s eyes went wide. ‘No, Belle, sweetheart… Of course not, no. I just thought… I wanted you to know there’s another option. You don’t _have_ to stay here if, if you don’t want to.’

 _There’s something broken here_ , Belle thought sadly, thinking about how quickly she’d jumped to conclusions, _but I think we can patch it together now. If we both try._

‘Rumple, I _want_ to stay here,’ Belle said firmly. ‘I _want_ to stay with you. But I think we need to talk.’

Rumple nodded, a bit shakily. ‘Yes. Yes, we can talk. I would like that, but Belle, you must understand… I _am_ still a monster.’

‘I think,’ Belle said, choosing her words carefully. She had to explain to him how she saw things; she needed him to understand. ‘I think that you’re right, in a way. You’re no monster, Rumple, but you’ve got a _lot_ of darkness. And I think that, sometimes, you need someone here, someone to tell you when you’ve crossed a line.’ She smiled to soften her words. ‘I don’t think you’re very good at judging that.’

He frowned slightly. ‘Perhaps not.’

‘If I’m going to stay here,’ Belle said, trying not to stress the if. They’d make things work. Rumple had always been a good man, even when he tried to hide it. ‘Then I need you to trust my judgement. Can you do that, Rumple? Can you trust me?’

‘Belle I...’

‘I _know_ it’s been a long time since you trusted anyone,’ Belle cut in. She’d seen that so, so clearly in the Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin had let people come to him for deals, had _encouraged_ them to do so, but had never let anyone close to him. Not really. ‘So, I tell you what, I just want you to try, okay?’

‘I can do that,’ Rumple said and Belle believed him.

She smiled, but continued; ‘And I _need_ you to be truthful with me. I can’t live a life with someone who’s lying, who’s cutting me out from everything.’

‘I won’t lie to you.’ Rumple took a step forward. ‘I promise.’ He paused. ‘Everything I’m doing here, Belle, it’s to find my son. I will not, I _cannot_ compromise on that.’

‘I’m not _asking_ you to.’ Belle also stepped forward, putting her hand on his arm. ‘I _am_ asking you not to harm anyone else to do it. You said the curse _will_ break; well maybe it doesn’t need you to terrify Kathryn for that to happen.’

Rumple fidgeted. ‘It’s not breaking _fast enough_.’

‘I can help with that. Rumple, you must know that it’s unfair of you to hold her prisoner. She hasn’t done anything wrong.’

‘Yes, but in the long run, she will be fine and Regina will be still more desperate. And Emma will see what Regina is capable of. The more Emma Swan sees that, the sooner the curse will break.’

‘ _Rumple_.’ Belle squeezed his arm. ‘It’s still cruel. It’s going too far and it’s unnecessary. _Please_ , promise me you’ll let her go?’

‘Well, I’m not going to hold her forever,’ Rumple said, in a tone that suggested she hadn’t convinced him.

Belle gritted her teeth. ‘I don’t mean let her go when you feel like it. I mean let her go _now_. You’re just using her as a pawn, and it’s not fair.’

‘I use everyone as pawns,’ Rumple said.

‘Even me?’ Belle asked, pulling back.

Rumple shook his head vehemently. ‘No. Never you. _Never_.’

What had he been like, before his curse? Belle found herself wondering, and not for the first time. She was realising more and more the depth of his love, but his morals…! He had a very twisted idea of what was okay. She wanted to help him with that, it was just a matter of whether he’d let her.

‘Good,’ Belle said. ‘Now, please, trust my judgement and let her go.’

He paused.

‘That’s going to be a little tricky,’ Rumple said, ‘because the evidence for the next stage is already out there.’

‘Uh, what?’

‘They’re going to find a heart, in Miss Blanchard’s jewellery box,’ Rumple said and Belle felt cold.

‘Her _heart?_ Rumple, you said you weren’t going to hurt her!’

‘No, not _her_ heart. _A_ heart. One from the hospital. No one dies, but the DNA test? Well, that will come back as Kathryn’s.’ Rumple was watching her carefully. ‘Miss Blanchard will be arrested; Her Majesty will think she’s winning.’

Belle stared at him. It was, frankly, a remarkably well put together little scam. It was also horrible.

‘But what about _Kathryn_?’ Belle shook her head.

‘How about…’ Rumple leaned on his cane. ‘I _was_ going to continue this longer… but how about I let her go shortly after Mary Margaret is arrested. It won’t panic _Her Majesty_ quite as much as I could have hoped, but it should still have an effect.’

Belle sighed, and bit her lip. Rumple _was_ ultimately trying to break the curse, and save everyone, and hadn’t she said she wanted to help? Was this the cost? How many times had she heard Rumplestiltskin say magic always came with a price?

Would she be standing in the way of the curse breaking if she pushed the point? Heroes were supposed to make sacrifices, but Belle wasn’t sure she was comfortable with allowing Rumple to keep holding Kathryn captive.

‘Fine,’ she said eventually. ‘But _only_ until Mary Margaret is arrested.’

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Mary Margaret’s coming home party was… well, it was a party. Which was to say; there was chatting and mingling and none of it involved him. Belle, naturally, was having a great time and Rumple briefly smiled fondly in her direction.

Then his gaze returned to August W. Booth, as Emma Swan talked to him.

It would have been more useful if Emma had said more about him, but she only knew his false name, and occupation. A writer. Yeah. Sure. Rumple had not seen the man do any writing what-so-ever. But he had caught him lurking in the back of his shop. Searching.

Frowning, Rumple paced up and down, away from the rest of the party crowd.

August W. Booth. A man who had ridden into Storybrooke with no outside help (such as Henry) and apparently no surprise in finding a town that was on no map. Booth was not the Saviour.

There was no doubt; he’d known where he was going. At the very _least_ he simply knew about their world, perhaps he was even from it.

And yet who could be in the Land Without Magic _before_ the curse had been cast?

Rumple’s hand tightened on his cane.

Jumping to conclusions would help no one. He needed more information, and information that no one at the party was likely to have. Henry, perhaps, would know a little more; after all, Henry had tried to provide the distraction while Mr ‘Booth’ had poked around the shop. Looking for _what_ exactly?

He had a feeling he knew the answer to that.

No. He had no proof and so, so little information. Until now, Mr Booth had mostly just shown interest in Emma.

‘You’re frowning to yourself in the corner,’ Belle said brightly, putting a hand on his arm.

Rumple turned towards her. ‘Indeed I am.’

‘Come on,’ Belle said. ‘You _can_ actually speak to people, you know.’

After knowing both himself and, unfortunately, Mr Gold, Rumple didn’t understand how Belle couldn’t see the lie behind that statement.

‘I think it’s better for everyone if I _don’t_.’

Belle lowered her voice a little. ‘It’s not like they _know_.’

‘It doesn’t matter if they _know_.’ Rumple sighed a little. Talking to a group of curse personalities who nevertheless hated him was beyond annoying. What, precisely, was he supposed to do at a party anyway? ‘Have you spoken to our visitor?’

‘Our…? Oh, you mean August.’ Belle glanced over at him. ‘A little, I mean, not really, but he actually did come from outside Storybrooke.’ She lowered her voice again. ‘Can other people find us now? With Emma being here?’

‘I shouldn’t think so.’

‘Well, then that doesn’t make sense!’

‘Hmm.’ Rumple narrowed his eyes.

Belle looked at him suspiciously. ‘Do you know who he is?’

‘What? No. No, of course not.’ Rumple found himself twisting his hand on the cane. ‘I was just asking Miss Swan about him. I’d say she’s a little taken with him, although she certainly wasn’t willing to share anything useful.’

‘ _Rumple_ ,’ Belle said, very quietly, but still with emphasis. ‘Who is he?’

Rumple shook his head. ‘I don’t know, sweetheart. Really.’

‘But you suspect something.’

‘I…’ Rumple could see the wolf girl watching them suspiciously across the room. What was her cursed name? Oh yes, Ruby. He turned back to Belle. ‘Not here.’

Thankfully, Belle nodded. ‘Okay.’ She paused for a moment ‘I can speak to him, for you. Uh, if you did want to know more.’

‘Ah, no. Don’t worry about it.’ Rumple decided he’d get his information elsewhere. There was no need for Belle to get involved with someone who seemed to have recognised him. Particularly not if the idea that was rapidly taking root was wrong. He had so many enemies. ‘Your friend looks unhappy.’

Belle followed his gaze to Ruby. ‘Oh. Yeah. I’m afraid she doesn’t like you very much.’

Rumple snorted and he found his eyes travelling back to August W. Booth.

‘Well maybe if you tried _talking_ to people,’ Belle suggested again, but less hopefully this time.

‘Mmm.’ Rumple agreed. Mr Booth would cast a glance in his direction every now and then. Was it really possible…?

Belle shook her head. ‘I’m going to go placate Ruby a little. I’ll see you later, okay?’

‘Yes, yes, okay.’ Rumple spared her a brief smile. He was definitely going to need to find more information.

 

_______________________

Belle was rummaging through a pile of books when the library door opened, but it wasn’t Henry; it was August Booth.

_Good_ , Belle thought.

Rumple had declined her offer to find more out about him, but Belle had been planning on seeing him anyway. There _had_ to be a reason that Rumple was so curious about him and _maybe_ that was just because he’d found Storybrooke, and even if it was… well, Belle was curious too.

‘Hi, Lacey,’ August said, leaning casually, but heavily, on the desk. Almost like he was trying to take the weight of his legs. Maybe he’d gone for a hike or something.

‘Hi, August,’ Belle replied, smiling at him. ‘What brings you to my library?’

‘Oh, well, I was talking to Henry about his book.’

Belle laughed, but was immediately on her guard. She was still trying to think of another way to tackle the subject with Emma.

‘The fairytale stuff, right?’

‘Right.’ August tilted his head to one side, and gave a sly smile. ‘So. Are you Lacey or are you Belle?’

‘Um.’ Belle piled up some books, mostly just to give herself something to do while she tried to figure August out. ‘Belle, according to Henry. Who does he think you are?’

‘Henry says you’re Belle according to _you_ ,’ August said, ignoring her question. He smiled again. ‘It’s okay, I don’t think you’re crazy. I _know_ Henry’s right.’

Belle watched him carefully. ‘And how would you know that?’

August shrugged. ‘I just do. The point is… Emma. She won’t believe.’

He honestly seemed to be taking the curse seriously. Belle wasn’t quite sure what to do, but then, what did it actually matter if he thought she was deluded?

‘No,’ Belle agreed. ‘She won’t. And, yes, I _am_ Belle. Are you from our world?’

August shrugged again. ‘I think I know something that could help.’

August W Booth, Belle decided was worse at answering questions than Rumple and that was saying something. At least Rumple was endearing when he did it.

‘Really?’

‘Really. I know it’s in the town somewhere, and I think I know roughly where it is. And that, you see, is a problem.’

Belle couldn’t help smiling slightly. He really did like his theatrics, this August Booth. So did Rumple, but part of that had been a mask. So what was August hiding from her?

‘What kind of a problem?’

August leaned forward. ‘I think Mr Gold has it.’

‘Uh huh,’ Belle said. ‘So what is it?’

‘Oh, well, first, I want to know… Do you know who Mr Gold is?’

‘Do you?’ Belle asked in return. Something about the conversation was really _weird_ and if August _didn’t_ know who Rumple was, Belle wasn’t sure she wanted to tell him. Rumple had a lot of enemies.

‘Of course,’ said August, in a conspiratorial tone.

Did he? Belle wasn’t sure.

‘And so do I,’ Belle told him, thinking _checkmate_.

For a moment August just looked at her thoughtfully.

‘How well do you know the things he keeps in his house and the shop?’

‘Well enough,’ Belle said, tilting her head to one side. ‘What object do you think will help Emma break the curse?’

August shifted a little, as if uncomfortable standing. Then he seemed to come to a decision. ‘It’s a dagger. Pretty distinctive looking, too. It’s something… well, it’s something pretty special. Have you seen it?’

‘You’re looking for a dagger?’ Belle stared at him. ‘How could that help?’

‘It’s magical.’

‘But…’ Belle shook her head. ‘But there’s no magic here. And _how_ could a knife help? What does it do?’

‘I don’t know. I just heard rumours about it,’ August said. ‘So have you seen it?’

He wouldn’t tell her. He was looking for a weapon and yet he couldn’t tell her why. It didn’t matter that Belle was quite sure there was more than one knife in the shop, but none that had really stood out. And none that August wouldn’t have recognised if he’d gone in the shop himself, and Rumple had said that he had.

‘What do the rumours say about it?’ Belle asked.

August opened his mouth, probably to avoid the question again, and Henry ran in.

‘Hi Belle!’

Shooting a look at August to let him know the conversation was _not_ over, Belle smiled at Henry. ‘Hey, haven’t seen you in a while.’

‘No.’ Henry shrugged. ‘It’s been really busy since Emma arrived.’ He grinned again. ‘August knows about Operation Cobra.’

‘Yeah,’ Belle said. ‘He was just telling me.’

‘So between the two of you,’ Henry said happily. ‘You can convince Emma.’

August nodded. ‘We’ll do our best. Of course, it would be really helpful if Belle knew where that… object I was looking for was.’

‘Oh yeah, when Mr Gold caught you in his shop.’ Henry looked up at Belle, hopefully.

Belle rested her arm on the desk. ‘No. I have no idea, sorry.’

August eyes narrowed, very slightly. ‘Oh. Well, I guess _Rumplestiltskin_ is bound to keep important things hidden.’

_Oh, really_? Belle thought, glaring at August.

Henry’s eyes went wide. ‘Mr Gold is…? No, he _can’t_ be; he’s Belle’s Beast.’ Henry looked imploringly at Belle. ‘Isn’t he?’

‘Yes,’ Belle said firmly, ‘he is.’

‘He might be,’ August said, ‘but he’s also Rumplestiltskin.’

‘No, he isn’t,’ Henry insisted. ‘Rumplestiltskin’s _evil_. Tell him Belle.’

‘Rumple’s not evil,’ Belle said instead, she didn’t want to have to do this with Henry, not when August was there. ‘Honestly, Henry, he _isn’t_. He’s a good man-‘

‘He’s the _Dark One!_ ’ Henry was backing away from her. ‘How _could_ you?’

‘Henry…’ Belle came out from behind the desk.

‘I asked you his name,’ Henry said, ‘and you wouldn’t tell me! The Dark One is _evil_!’

‘Rumplestiltskin is more than just the Dark One,’ Belle said, trying to be as calm as possible.

‘No he isn’t! And I don’t want you on Operation Cobra!’ Henry fled the library.

Belle took two steps to follow, then realised there wasn’t all that much she could say. Rumple… well, Henry had very clear opinions about Rumple and she thought it might take the two of them actually talking to clear it up. Rumple _liked_ Henry, so Belle was fairly sure they could get along. Eventually.

She turned accusingly to August. ‘Did you _have_ to do that?’

August shrugged _again_. ‘I thought he knew.’

‘You did _not_!’ Belle snapped. ‘And you _knew_ that would upset him. And here’s an idea for you, if you want something from Rumplestiltskin, why don’t you just _ask him_?’

‘Can’t do that.’

‘No? Well in that case, you can either tell me _exactly_ what this knife is that you want, or you can _get out_ of my library!’

August chose the latter option.

 

______________________

‘He knows who you are,’ Belle said as she flopped down on the couch, leaning herself against Rumple.

Rumple’s arm went around her. ‘Who?’

‘August W. Booth,’ Belle grumbled. ‘He knows and he made sure Henry knows.’

‘Ah.’ Rumple was staring off into space.

‘I don’t think Henry’s likely to come near you again, by the way,’ Belle said. ‘I think he’s got a very set idea of you from his book.’

‘Mmm. A shame,’ Rumple said vaguely. ‘Although, sadly, Henry has always been a little wary of me. I assume this means you spoke to Mr Booth?’

‘He came into the library to speak to me.’ Belle shifted so she could see his face better. ‘Rumple, what’s going on?’

‘Nothing, nothing,’ Rumple mumbled, fiddling with his ring.

‘ _Please_ tell me?’ Belle said, then sighed as Rumple went on not looking at her. ‘August said he was looking for a knife.’

‘Yes. I imagine he was.’

‘I didn’t know what he was talking about,’ Belle said, ‘but he seemed to think it would help break the curse, and that you had it.’

‘What?’ Rumple blinked. ‘No, no. It’s nothing to do with the curse. It’s not… it’s not something you should be worrying about. I’ll sort it out.’

Something was tugging on Belle’s mind, a brief memory of something… Had someone mentioned a knife, or dagger, to her before? No. She was sure they hadn’t, she was sure she’d remember that. Except…

Not a knife, maybe, but someone had been looking for a specific weapon. A specific weapon that was the only thing that could kill Rumplestiltskin. Belle felt her insides turn to ice.

‘Rumple,’ she said. ‘This knife… I once had someone say they were looking for a weapon. A weapon that could kill you. Is August-‘

Beside her, Rumple jumped, taking his arm from her.

‘ _Who said that_?!’

Belle frowned at him, sitting up straighter but refusing to move away. ‘I didn’t know him. It was when I was locked up, this man came in and he was asking me…’

Rumple stared at her, now perched on the edge of the chair. ‘What did he look like?’

That was easy. Belle just went straight for his oddest feature.

‘He had a hook for a hand.’

Rumple’s expression was like a thundercloud. ‘Who told _him?_ ’

The question wasn’t addressed at her. Rumple was staring off to the other side of the room, eyes narrowed, hand tapping on his cane. And now Belle was absolutely certain that she was right. August was looking for the same thing as the man with the hook, which meant…

‘Rumple, who _is_ August? And why does he want to kill you?’

‘That’s not really your concern.’ Rumple settled back down on the couch.

Belle rolled her eyes. ‘Of _course_ it’s my concern!’

‘No. No, it isn’t.’

‘Rumplestiltskin,’ Belle said. ‘I _love_ you, and therefore anyone who wants to hurt you _is_ my concern.’

Rumple went back to twisting his ring, and didn’t respond.

‘What I don’t understand,’ Belle continued, frowning at him, ‘is why you were so worried just then when I told you someone else knows about the knife, even when I told you _I_ knew about the knife, but you don’t actually seem angry at August.’

Belle was a little hurt he’d _still_ blown up so quickly at the mention of a threat. How could he think she’d want to harm him?

‘It’s complicated,’ Rumple muttered.

‘Well, _explain_ it to me.’

Rumple glanced over to her, with slightly wide eyes and he looked… afraid.

‘August may be Baelfire.’

‘ _Baelfire_? Your _son_?’ Belle shook her head. ‘No. But. In _Storybrooke?_ ’

Rumple sighed. ‘Bae would know about magic, he would _certainly_ recognise me and he knows about the dagger.’ He looked down. ‘He told the nuns he was looking for his father.’

‘Um…’ Belle couldn’t believe it somehow, it seemed too… she didn’t know. Neat, maybe? That Baelfire would know Storybrooke was there and seek it out. How would he have found out about the curse? ‘I don’t understand. Why would he want to kill you?’

‘Ah. Our parting was…’ Rumple was now looking visibly upset, so Belle put her hand on his arm. ‘…I told you, I think, that it was my fault.’

Belle squeezed his arm. ‘Do you really think he’d still be angry enough to want to kill you? Even after you tried so hard to get here?’

‘I… yes. Maybe.’

‘Okay.’ Belle studied him for a moment.  Rumple had a tendency to imagine the worst, but Belle had no idea what Baelfire was like; maybe he really would be that angry. Yet… she couldn’t help doubting it. ‘Do you recognise Baelfire in August?’

This earned her a slight head shake. ‘I don’t… he was just a boy. Fourteen. He would look so different now.’

‘All right.’ It was very clear that Rumple was having trouble with the situation, and Belle could understand why. He wasn’t thinking clearly, so she’d just have to walk him through it in a logical fashion. ‘You could start with the basics and move up. So… for example, Baelfire had brown hair, blue eyes…’

Belle left the sentence open, intending Rumple to finish it, instead his head snapped up.

‘ _No_.’

‘No?’

Rumple was frowning. ‘Bae has brown eyes.’

‘Well, August’s eyes are –‘

‘Blue. Yes. I know.’

Belle sat back, confused. So August had come to Storybrooke, with an obviously fake name, looking for his father and yet he wasn’t Baelfire.

‘He did this _on purpose_!’ Rumple snarled.

Belle blinked in surprised.

‘Think it through, Rumple,’ she said. ‘How could he possibly know about Baelfire?’

Rumple stood abruptly. ‘ _That_ is something I’m gonna have to find out.’

Belle got up after him. ‘He wants to kill you, he’s been looking for that knife, _please_ don’t confront him without thinking about it.’

His cane tapping loudly against the floor, Rumple stalked through the house. ‘Oh he can have the knife. Buried. In. His. Neck.’

Rumple could move surprisingly quickly with his cane, Belle reflected as she hurried to keep up.

‘ _Rumple_. You can’t just _kill_ him.’ Belle winced as soon as she’d said it. ‘Yes. I know. You _can_. But you _shouldn’t_. You don’t know who he is, and you don’t know why he wants to kill you.’

‘I’m the Dark One. That’s generally all the reason they need.’

The door swung open with force and Belle shut it gently on her way after him. Rumple saw her following.

‘No. I’ll take care of this by myself.’

‘You don’t even know where he’ll be!’

‘Oh yes I do. Waiting for me. Better give him what he wants. People do always expect that from me and yet they _never_ see the _price_.’

Belle reached forward and grabbed a handful of his shirt, leaning back and digging in her heels.

‘I’m not letting you kill him!’

‘I’m not giving you a choice!’

Rumple tried to tug free but Belle tightened her grip.

‘You promised to listen to me! So _listen_!’

This time he didn’t try to pull free, but Rumple’s expression was still mutinous. ‘He tried to trick me.’

They didn’t actually know that, but Belle decided to let that detail slide.

Belle released him. ‘And we’ve figured it out. So go along with it, see what he has to say, find out who he _is_.’

‘ _Then_ I kill him.’

‘No!’ Belle gave him a stern look, even though that was so _typically_ Rumple. ‘I think you need to try and let go of some of this _hate_. You’re better than that, I know you are.’

He gave her a strange look. ‘What if I’m not?’

Belle opened her mouth, then closed it again, trying to find the right words.

Rumple’s hand twitched on his cane and he dropped his eyes. ‘I’m… I’ll go along with it, as you say, but I _cannot_ forgive him, regardless of his reasons.’

‘I don’t mind you scaring him,’ Belle admitted. ‘Just don’t kill him, okay?’

‘Hmm,’ Rumple said and Belle raised her eyebrows at him. ‘Fine.’

 

_______________________

August W. Booth, alias, supposed writer, stood in the woods, exactly where Rumplestiltskin knew he could find him. Booth’s blue eyes surveyed him and Belle and Rumple was struck again with the need to lash out with his cane. This man had tried to impersonate _Bae_ , he _deserved_ to die. Except Belle didn’t think so, and Rumple _was_ aware that his curse sometimes lead him to make… extreme decisions.

That didn’t change the fact that this man had impersonated _Baelfire_.

‘I was hoping to speak to you alone,’ Booth said, looking meaningfully at Belle.

‘I’m sure you were,’ Rumple said evenly, putting an arm around Belle, who leant into him.

‘I’m guessing you know who I am,’ Booth said, when Rumple didn’t continue. ‘That’s why you’re here.’

‘Yes,’ Rumple said, and he couldn’t bring himself to use Bae’s name for this stranger.

Belle came to the rescue. ‘You’re Baelfire.’

‘That’s right,’ Booth said, and looked directly at Rumple. ‘Papa.’

The word seemed to resonate through the air. Twisting around him in the boldness of the lie, roaring through his ears, cutting through to his core. And Rumple found himself moving, and Booth, or whoever he was, managed one gasp of breath as his back impacted a tree before Rumple got the cane at his throat.

‘You. Are. Not. My. Son.’ Rumple shoved his face right up next to the imposter’s. ‘Now why claim you were? What do you _want_?!’ He punctuated the last word by shoving the cane further into Booth’s windpipe, and Booth made a satisfying strangled noise.

‘Rumple.’ Belle’s voice, right in his ear.

Distantly Rumple recalled he’d promised not to kill Booth. _What_ had possessed him to do a thing like that?

Rumple eased back the cane, reluctantly allowing Booth room to breathe.

‘You were looking for the knife,’ Rumple hissed at him. ‘How did you know about it?’

‘A little fairy,’ August rasped, less scared than Rumple would have expected, under the circumstances. Perhaps it was time to take out the gun...

A _fairy_. Of course it would be one of those meddling little gnats. Unable to be content with taking his son from him, they continued to try and have him defeated. It also explained how he knew about Baelfire.

‘Why do you want to kill Rumple?’ Belle asked, making no move to pull Rumple away, for which he was thankful.

‘Kill him?’ Booth actually managed a laugh. ‘Oh no. I wanted control of his _magic_.’

The idiot had been looking to _control_ him and he’d just told Belle such a thing was possible. Rumple bared his teeth.

‘In the Land Without Magic, dearie?’ Rumple chuckled darkly. ‘Not likely. So. You know who I am, you try this little _charade._ For my magic? Why? You must have known you were pretty unlikely to survive. So why take the risk?’

He pressed forward the cane, just a bit, to emphasis his point.

‘Because I’ll die anyway,’ said Booth and Rumple leaned back a little.

‘What?’

‘You’ll die?’ Belle repeated. No doubt she’d feel sorry for him now, Rumple was just pleased to hear that he was going to die, and he wouldn’t have to orchestrate it himself.

‘I’m sick. I’m sick and I need magic,’ Booth said. ‘I was going to get the saviour to believe. But that woman.’ He laughed a little, shaking his head. ‘I don’t think I’m going to make it long enough to see that happen.’

Rumple studied him. So Booth wanted to make the Saviour believe, well, Rumple could see the problem there.  Emma Swan’s stubbornness had surpassed even his estimations.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ Belle asked, and Booth looked at her over Rumple’s shoulder.

‘Something magical,’ he said. ‘Can’t be cured without magic… or without Emma.’

Emma Swan, who’d refused to talk to him about August at the party. Interesting.

Rumple came to a decision.  ‘She trusts you. It might be enough. Try again.’

He stepped back, removing the cane from Booth’s throat and leaving the gun tucked in his jacket.

‘You want the curse broken too?’ Belle asked.

‘That’s why I’m here.’ Booth was still leaning against the tree, possibly getting his breath back. He stared at Rumple. ‘You’re going to let me live?’

Rumple shrugged. ‘You’re gonna die either way. This way at least I might get something out of it.’

He turned his back on Booth, offering his arm to Belle. It was a slim hope, that Booth would be able to make Emma remember faster, but it _was_ hope.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

‘Emma!’ Belle called, quickening her pace to catch up to the other woman. She _had_ to try again with Emma, because surely, _surely_ Emma had now seen enough of Storybrooke (enough of the Evil Queen) to at least _consider_ that Henry was right.

Emma took one glance behind her and scowled. ‘Not now, Lacey.’

‘My name is Belle,’ Belle said firmly, folding her arms. It was past time to be blunt. ‘And this town is cursed.’

Taking a step back, anger flashed in Emma’s eyes.

‘What is _wrong_ with the people here!’ She glared at Belle. ‘First Regina is _nuts_ , now August and you!’

Belle felt a little sorry for her, but not enough to back down. A whole town was cursed, and it was Emma Swan’s _responsibility_ to fix that. Belle would have liked to think that _she’d_ had a chance to break it, but that wasn’t the way Rumple had created it, and she _had_ to do something. Even if Emma did think she was crazy.

‘And Sheriff Graham,’ Belle said. ‘He knew. He _remembered_ the curse.’

Emma took a threatening step forward. ‘Graham was sick! Don’t drag him into this, this madness!’

‘You’re the Saviour,’ Belle continued, feeling only a little guilty for mentioning Graham. ‘The _Saviour_.’

Emma stared at her, and Belle could see the emotions flashing over her face. Anger. Disbelief. Distress.

‘No. There is _no such thing_ as a Saviour and even if there was it sure as _hell_ wouldn’t be me.’ Emma ran a hand through her hair. ‘I’m _sorry_ this town is a mess. I’m _sorry_ people’s live are so fucked up that you’re willing to believe in anything, but that’s not _my_ responsibility.’

And Belle was sorry Emma was in this position. But she was also angry that Emma would deny everything without even considering it. Not when so many people _needed_ her.

‘You _are_ the Saviour, Emma Swan,’ Belle told her. ‘And this town _needs_ you!’

Emma stared at her for a moment longer. ‘Yeah? Well it will just have to do without.’

Her blonde hair whirled around as she turned her back on Belle, storming away towards her Bug.

‘Hey!’ Belle followed after her, her heels clicking on the floor as she marched after Emma’s long legged stride. Emma could _not_ keep denying she was the Saviour. ‘You’re turning your back on everyone! What about the friends you’ve made? What about Mary Margaret and David? They’re your parents!’

Emma flung open the car door. ‘ _Don’t_ say that. You’ve _no idea_ what you’re talking about!’

‘No. _You’re_ too scared to see what’s in front of you.’ Belle deliberately softened her tone. ‘Henry _is_ right, Emma.’

‘Right. Sure.’ There was still fury beneath Emma’s tone. ‘I’m leaving, Lacey, leaving this crazy place and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll do the same.’

The door slammed, and the little yellow bug shot away.

Belle stood, staring after it, wondering if the Saviour _could_ leave. No, she decided, surely not.

As Henry was fond of saying: bad things happened when you tried to leave Storybrooke.

 

______________________

Rumple placed the dagger on the worktop in front of him. The question had come around again, as he’d known it would. What, exactly, was he to do with it? He was leaving. He was _going to find Bae._ The dagger was not a danger to him out there, aside from in a more mundane way, but it certainly was in Storybrooke.

The shop door opened with a little ring of the bell, and Rumple quickly, but casually slide the dagger out of sight. Belle closed the door behind her and Rumple relaxed… until he saw her face.

‘Sweetheart?’ Rumple asked, coming out from behind the desk. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s Henry,’ Belle said. ‘He’s been poisoned.’

And Rumple couldn’t stop the smile. ‘Has he really?’

It was unfortunate, for such a thing to happen to Henry, of course. It was also exactly what he’d been waiting for. He hadn’t _known_ it was what he’d been waiting for, the impression he’d got of the future had been… vague. It always was. Now though, now he was in the middle of it and he could see it, all the little pieces falling into place. And he knew what was going to happen. What _had_ to happen.

‘Rumple?’ Belle asked, clearly suspicious. ‘Please tell me you had nothing to do with this.’

‘Oh no, Regina managed this one all by herself.’

And she had. Resourceful, to get hold of a sleeping curse in Storybrooke. Careless, to allow it to affect her son.

Belle folded her arms. ‘Then why are you smiling?’

‘This is it, Belle,’ Rumple told her, ‘this is what will break the curse.’

‘I thought Emma was going to do that?’

‘Certainly, she will.’ Rumple reached out to put a hand on Belle’s arm and thought better of it. She was unlikely to approve of his methods. ‘And she will do that by waking Henry. He’s not just poisoned, Belle, he’s under a sleeping curse. There is _nothing_ the doctors can do. Emma Swan however… _she_ can break it, and not just that curse.’

‘Great,’ Belle said. ‘So why aren’t you telling her that?’

‘Miss Swan,’ Rumple said, heading back behind his desk. ‘Will come _here_. Looking for my help.’

Belle followed him behind the desk. ‘And you’ll help her, right Rumple?’

‘Oh yes,’ Rumple said. It wasn’t a lie. Ultimately, he _would_ be driving the Saviour to the point where she could save her son, it was just that she’d be helping him first. It was a big world, the Land Without Magic, full of _so many_ people. It would take magic to locate Bae.

Belle put her hand on the bench top, quite close to the dagger. Rumple’s hand twitched to retrieve it before he could stop himself, thankfully, Belle didn’t seem to notice.

‘Something’s going on,’ Belle said. She was smart, his Belle, and Rumple didn’t want to have to mislead her. ‘Tell me what you’re planning.’

‘You don’t have to worry about it,’ Rumple told her. ‘It’s under control. You see, you remember that, back in our world, I could see the future… or parts of it. Well I _knew_ that something would happen to Henry, because I saw that the Saviour would break the curse by waking him. Of course, she had to believe first.’ He made a placating gesture. ‘So you see, everything is as it should be.’

Belle stared at him. ‘Henry’s under a sleeping curse, that’s _not_ how things should be!’

Rumple shrugged slightly, looking away, not sure how else to explain things to her. He didn’t want to push her away, not now, not when things were going so well. He felt her hand on his arm, and looked into Belle’s worried eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

‘Rumple, _every_ time you tell me not to worry about something, or that you’ll sort it out, it’s because you’re planning something you _know_ I won’t like. I’m trying to _help_ you, honestly. You can tell me what’s _really_ going on.’

Sighing, he offered her a wane smile.

‘Sweetheart, I ask you not to worry because it _is_ under control, but also because every time I tell you want I’m planning you get angry and tell me I can’t possibly do something like that.’

‘Maybe,’ Belle said, holding his gaze, ‘that’s because you need to think a little more about how your plans impact everyone else.’

Compared to Baelfire, Rumple considered everyone else to be inconsequential. Except Belle.

‘This plan isn’t going to hurt anyone more than has already happened,’ he assured her. ‘Which, I remind you, wasn’t my fault.’

‘So why won’t you tell me what it is?’ Belle demanded, frustration creeping into her tone. ‘We’ve _had_ this conversation, Rumple; about _trust_.’

‘And yet still you don’t trust _me_.’

For a moment the words hung in between them, surprising Rumple almost as much as Belle.

‘Oh,’ Belle said quietly, and let her hands fall to her sides.

Rumple looked down at countertop. ‘The plan is to trick Emma Swan into fetching a True Love potion for me.’

‘A… a True Love potion? The same one you used to make Emma the Saviour?’

‘Yes,’ Rumple said. ‘I hid it, but made sure it would come across with us. It’s to bring magic here, Belle –‘

‘Magic?’ Belle interrupted, sounding wary.

Of course she did. Her and Baelfire, both suspicious of his magic. It _was_ dark magic but without it… well, what it came down to was that without it Bae would have been taken to the die at the hands of ogres. Without it, Rumple had been unable to protect himself, let alone those he loved… and yet he was going to be without it. He could not take his magic with him to find Bae, and that was fine (it had to be fine). That was okay (it had to be okay) and Bae would probably prefer it.

‘To find Baelfire,’ Rumple elaborated. ‘I need magic to find where Bae is.’

And to defend himself, in the event that some of the town’s people decided to direct their anger at _him_ , rather than Regina.

‘See?’ Belle said, smiling at him. ‘I’m fine with that.’

It would be _so easy_ to just leave it at that.

‘Ah,’ Rumple said, forcing the words out, ‘but Emma Swan will think she’s recovering the potion to save Henry.’

Belle winced. ‘Okay, that’s… not great. Would… would the potion actually help Henry?’

Rumple twisted at his ring. ‘Yes, of course.’

‘So what happens when you take the potion off Emma? What happens to _Henry_?’

‘Oh,’ Rumple said, as casually as he could. ‘He’ll stay under the sleeping curse until Miss Swan figures out she has to kiss him.’

‘ _Rumple_ ,’ Belle said, horrified. ‘You’re leaving Henry’s life in danger? Why not just tell Emma to kiss Henry?’

‘Because then,’ Rumple explained, patiently, ‘first of all, I wouldn’t be able to find Bae, and secondly the Saviour is the least likely, of all people, to believe in True Love’s kiss. She wouldn’t believe me, and would search for another way, and I am unable to retrieve the potion.’

‘Give her the potion then! Find a _different_ way to get magic.’

‘There _is_ no other way.’

Belle looked disappointed in him. No, not just disappointed; appalled. It _hurt_ to see her looking at him like that, more than he would have expected.

‘You’re putting Henry’s life in danger!’

‘No,’ Rumple said, ‘No, not really.’

‘There’s _got_ to be a better way of doing this!’

‘There _isn’t_!’ Rumple insisted. ‘I’ve thought about this, Belle, it’s not a snap decision. _This_ is how it will be.’

‘But, Rumple, you’re trying to break the curse, and I _k_ _now_ you’re doing it for your son, but you’re going to help _so many_ people recover their lives!’ Belle was looking at him earnestly. ‘You can be a hero, Rumple, if you just go about this the _right way_!’

He stared at her. Belle, the woman who’d wanted adventure, who’d dreamed of heroes. She had such a pure heart, such a wonderful outlook on life. So opposite to him. He loved her for it.

‘Wouldn’t you want that?’ Belle asked.

He _did_ love her for it. And yet.

‘I… No.’ Rumple looked back at his True Love. ‘I’m no hero, Belle, I never have been and I… I don’t think I could be. I don’t know that I would _want_ to be. I’ve met heroes, dealt with them, _lots_ of them and I don’t want their lives. I want Bae. I want to live my life, with my son, in as much peace as possible. I would… I would love you to be part of that.’

Belle seemed shocked, and Rumple winced, but she _had_ to know. She wanted him to be truthful with her? Well, _this_ was the truth. There was a strong chance she would leave him because of it and that had always been a risk. He’d always known she was likely to leave.

Rumple continued; ‘I told you I’m still a monster, Belle. Not a hero, never a hero. And I can live with that, so long as I find my son. This is what I _must_ do to find my son and I _will_ go through with it.’

It was only a matter of seconds, Rumple figured, until Belle turned her back on him and walked out of the door for the last time. The knowledge hurt like a physical pain, ice in his gut, a hand squeezing his heart, and still he couldn’t prioritise her over Baelfire. _No one_ was more important than Bae.

Belle watched him, her expression troubled and Rumple wondered if she would try to keep arguing. He wasn’t sure what more he could say. Words, they were his speciality, but he didn’t want to use them to dance around Belle.

‘Henry…’ Belle said finally, ‘he’s… he’ll definitely be okay?’

Rumple frowned, confused. ‘Yes, of course. I told you, I am _certain_ that Henry survives. It is the Saviour’s True Love’s kiss between her and her son that _will_ break this curse.’

He’d explained that. He didn’t understand why she would ask him again.

Belle looked down at her feet. ‘Okay,’ she said.

Rumple’s head snapped up, his mind whirring, trying to find another possible meaning behind the word. ‘ _Okay_?’

Belle met his confused gaze. ‘Yes. Okay. I’ll stand by and let you mislead Emma.’

No. No. It didn’t make sense. Perhaps she’s misunderstood something he’d said.

‘Henry will remain cursed until Emma Swan returns to the hospital. I am still leaving him under a sleeping curse for a far longer amount of time.’

‘I know,’ Belle said softly. ‘I know. But he’s not _really_ in danger and the curse has to break. You asked me to trust you, for once, and I think you’re right.’

Rumple stared at her, speechless.

‘I don’t think…’ Belle offered a smile. ‘I don’t think I’m much of a hero either. I’ve been trying to break the curse and I don’t think I’ve changed things. ‘

He couldn’t let that stand. She’d been trying so hard, and done so much for him. ‘You have _absolutely_ changed things.’

‘But I haven’t done anything!’ Belle exclaimed, her frustration palpable.

Rumple tilted his head to one side, and looked at her. His brave Belle. Did she truly not see it?

‘I don’t know about that,’ he said, softly.

Belle’s expression softened, but the frustration was still there. ‘Rumple, I _know_ I haven’t done anything.’

Rumple twisted at his ring. ‘You’ve given me the best chance to reunite with my son.’

He heard the sharp intake of breath from Belle and when he looked up she was staring at him, a little frown creasing her forehead. She didn’t understand what he was trying to tell her, that much was clear.

‘ _You_ gave yourself your best chance to find your son,’ Belle said. ‘ _You_ created the curse, and found someone who would cast it.’

‘Yes.’ Rumple smiled at her. ‘But you did more than look beneath the monster, Belle, you brought out the man. You kept me here. Without you…’ He looked away again. ‘Who knows what sort of man would be leaving Storybrooke? Certainly no man Baelfire would ever wish to see again. ‘

Belle’s mouth had fallen open and this time Rumple did reach forward, taking her hand in his.

‘You may not be a hero, Belle,’ Rumple said, ‘but you certainly saved me.’

Belle squeezed his hand, offering him a trembling smile.

‘Well, I didn’t fall in love with a hero either. I _did_ fall in love with a good man. A complex man, with so much darkness, and yet so much love. Rumplestiltskin, I would be honoured to be part of your life with Baelfire.’

Relieved beyond measure, Rumple found himself blinking back tears. It was true; everything he’d said to her. And maybe it was time to show her the same trust she was giving him.

He reached to the desk and lifted the knife. ‘This, this is the one thing I’m yet to decide on.’

Belle stared at it. ‘That’s…?’

‘Yes. Yes it is.’ Rumple held the dagger out carefully so she could see it properly.

‘Oh,’ Belle said, ‘it’s got your name on it.’

Rumple was seized by the urge to hide it again.

‘Yes,’ he said again. ‘But if I’m bringing magic back this is going to have power over me again.’

‘August said you could be controlled by it.’

Rumple realised he’d moved it closer to himself again. ‘Exactly the problem. I don’t particularly want to leave it here, unattended, but neither is it really wise to carry such a… distinctive thing with me.’

Not out in the Land Without Magic, where he might be unable to stop someone from taking it.

Belle frowned. ‘Well, where _were_ you hiding it?’

‘In the forest,’ Rumple told her, setting it down on the countertop, but keeping his hand on the hilt. ‘Buried.’

‘Okay.’ Belle chewed on her lip, and Rumple couldn’t help smiling at her. ‘We’re leaving town, you don’t want to take it with us, or leave it here…’

‘It’s something of a problem,’ Rumple agreed.

‘Why don’t you bury it _after_ we’ve left town?’

The suggestion caught Rumple off guard.

‘Outside of Storybrooke?’

‘Exactly.’ Belle was nodding now. ‘Away from magic, and away from you.’

‘A place no one would think to look…’ Rumple liked the idea. Even if someone guessed he’d buried it, they’d hardly expect it to be over the town line _and_ they still wouldn’t know where to dig. ‘Belle, it’s a brilliant idea.’

‘I know.’ Belle leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek.

 

_________________________

Belle walked into the library, finding herself face-to-face with the Evil Queen. Rumple hadn’t liked this part of the plan, but Belle knew he’d have a better chance of taking her by surprise if the Evil Queen was focused on her. Of course, Rumple could probably take her out by himself, but Belle had refused to stay behind in this.

This was the final leg, the curse breaking, locating Rumple’s son before they set off searching for him. For that, Belle wanted to be by his side.

The Evil Queen looked almost dishevelled and glaring at Belle with eyes that kept darting towards the elevator that was now visible to one side of the library.

_I didn’t need to distract her_ , Belle realised _._

The Evil Queen truly did care for Henry, strange as it seemed.

‘Why are _you_ here?’ the Queen snapped, flicking her hair out of her face.

‘I work here,’ Belle reminded her, not trying to hide her tension. The Queen _knew_ Belle was scared off her and that was probably going to stop her from picking up on Belle’s apprehension.

‘The library’s closed today,’ the Queen said. ‘Get out.’

Belle shook her head, taking a step forward. ‘You don’t get to decide that.’ She hesitated, then said, entirely sincerely; ‘I was sorry to hear about Henry.’

It seemed a desperate hope that Henry would be okay, particularly with what Rumple was planning and it would be so easy to tell the Queen how the Saviour could help her son. Belle held her tongue. Rumple had said Henry would be fine. She had to trust Rumple.

‘Maybe if you hadn’t poisoned my son’s mind,’ the Queen snarled, then stopped, her eyes darting back towards the elevator. ‘I’m not having this conversation with Rumple’s plaything. Get out.’

It was unfortunate, that she’d chosen to say that just as Rumple emerged from the shelves behind her and Belle could see murder in his eyes.

The Queen must have seen something in Belle's face, because she turned around, but too late. Once again, Rumple’s cane whistled through the air, colliding with the side of the Queen’s head. Belle winced as the other woman’s eyes glazed over.

‘Don’t kill her,’ Belle said quickly.

‘Oh, I wouldn’t do a thing like that,’ Rumple said, his voice low and dangerous as he dragged the half conscious Queen onto a chair. ‘We have a deal, don’t we dearie?’

Belle hurried over and Rumple handed her some rope. She started tying the Queen’s hands together as the Queen blinked, clearly trying to focus.

Rumple secured her legs and took out the gag, looking the Queen in the eyes. ‘You do remember our deal, don’t you? I don’t kill you… so long as the curse doesn’t break.’

The Queen started to struggle. ‘It’s… not. It’s not going to break.’

Rumple smiled. ‘No? Well, I hope you’re sure, because you seem to have staked your life on that belief.’

‘Why are you here?’ The Queen appeared to be fully conscious again. ‘Emma’s doing what _you_ asked her to! This is about _Henry_ , not the curse!’

‘Is it?’ Rumple sneered. ‘Oh. I suppose you _would_ know.’

‘Rumple,’ Belle said warningly, deciding it was past time to put a stop to Rumple’s taunting. And his belief that he was going to murder the Queen. ‘Don’t kill her.’

‘What?’ asked the Queen disbelievingly.

‘Sweetheart,’ Rumple said, turning away from the Queen. ‘She came after you. She knew that was a death sentence.’

The Queen shifted in her chair.

‘It’s not going to be a death sentence,’ Belle insisted. ‘Because it _is_ about me, and I don’t want you hurting anyone because of me. You’ve done a lot of things for this curse, and I _understand_ that, I really do. But this isn’t about the curse, it’s about me and it’s about your hate. I told you before; I don’t want you to kill her.’

There was a brief silence.

‘It shouldn’t even be an option,’ snapped the Queen, apparently without the sense to keep quiet. ‘This is your curse! You think they’ll come after me? Well, there’s no magic here. Do you really think they’ll be content with throwing you in a cage when they can do so much-‘

The Queen was cut off as Rumple shoved the gag into her mouth.

‘Sorry dearie, didn’t catch that.’

The Evil Queen glared at him.

Belle stepped forward, taking hold of Rumple’s shoulders and turning him to face her. ‘Promise me, Rumple. _Promise_ me you won’t kill her.’

Rumple’s eyes darted to the side, as if he was searching for some way to avoid the question. ‘She hurt you. I can’t let that stand.’

‘Yes,’ Belle said. ‘You can. Like I said, this is about _me_. Don’t you think I should have some say in it?’

‘Sweetheart…’

Belle squeezed his shoulder. ‘ _Promise_ me.’

‘I promise.’ The words were almost a whisper, but Rumple wouldn’t go back on a promise.

Just as Belle relaxed, the elevator began to rise.

Rumple limped over, and waited, completely focused. Behind him, the Evil Queen began to struggle.

Belle could hear the elevator moving closer to the top of the shaft, and glanced over at Rumple… just as he did _something_ with the controls. The elevator ground to a halt.

Walking over, Belle stopped hesitantly beside Rumple.

This was the part that would put Henry well and truly in danger. Ten year old Henry, caught in the middle of the curse. Belle felt her stomach turn.

Henry would be _fine_. Rumple was sure of it.

‘I could do this part,’ she offered. ‘Emma’s more likely to trust me than you.’

Rumple looked over at her, his surprise written all over his face. ‘Oh…. No. No, I’ll do this. No need to turn the Saviour against you as well.’

Quietly grateful, Belle didn’t argue.

She still had to listen as Rumple quietly and firmly convinced Emma to toss up the potion. And toss it up she did, but then, she was desperate. Belle winced.

This _wasn’t_ what a hero would do. She knew that.

It was what Rumple would do. Desperate, in his own way, to find his son.

Rumple moved away from the elevator, holding something that looked like an egg. ‘We need to go.’

‘Yeah,’ Belle agreed, shooting a glance at the elevator shaft.

Rumple led the way out to the car, with barely a glance at the now furiously struggling Evil Queen. Belle was acutely aware that they were walking out with Henry’s cure, but she pushed the thought away. Rumple needed magic to find his son.

She swung herself into the passenger seat.

‘An egg?’ Belle asked as Rumple got back into the car.

‘With the potion inside,’ Rumple said, handing it over to her. Belle had barely got hold of it before he hit the gas and the car shot forward. He glanced over at her. ‘Better to be moving, the Saviour may be… unhappy.’

‘Yeah,’ Belle agreed, eyeing the egg thoughtfully. ‘Henry…’

‘Will be absolutely fine.’

‘Yeah,’ Belle said again, she turned the egg over in her hands. ‘So where’s this well?’

‘In the forest.’ Rumple kept his eyes on the road ahead, driving fast, but not recklessly. ‘We go there, bring back magic, return to the shop to locate Bae, and then we leave town.’

Belle nodded to herself; Rumple had told her they’d be leaving as soon as possible. He’d also pointed out a completely blank globe, which apparently would show him where his son was. The reason he needed magic. Privately, Belle wondered if he’d have brought magic anyway, even for the short time he was intending to stay in Storybrooke. Her Rumple did love his magic.

And maybe, just maybe, the Evil Queen had a point about Rumple’s enemies coming after him. Belle hadn’t been able to get the image of the cage in Henry’s storybook out of her mind.

The car pulled up outside the forest and Rumple was out of the car in a flash, Belle followed, a little confused.

‘What’s the rush? Surely you don’t think Emma will have followed us this far?’

‘No, no, of course not.’ Rumple’s cane sunk in slightly to the soft ground, but it didn’t seem to bother him. ‘I was thinking more of being at the well preferably _as_ the curse breaks.’

Belle thought that through for a moment, hiking after Rumple through the trees. He looked a bit out of place, in his neatly tailored suit. Belle had decided she quite liked the suits.

‘Does it have to be as the curse is broken, then?’

He hadn’t mentioned that before.

‘I would _prefer_ it to be.’ Rumple glanced back at her. ‘All those people about to wake up? Well. Shall we say I’m not their favourite person.’

‘Do you _really_ think they’ll come after you?’ Belle asked, thinking it over again. Surely they wouldn’t. Surely there were enough _good_ people there not to try and seek a violent revenge. Even after they’d caged him…

‘No,’ Rumple said. ‘I should think they’ll be too busy going after Regina.’ He smiled. ‘Of course, I’d still prefer to have magic, just in case.’

‘Oh. Will they kill her?’ Belle was quietly horrified. She didn’t like the Evil Queen, but she couldn’t imagine that she _deserved_ that fate. Did she?

No. Belle had just stopped _Rumple_ killing her. She didn’t deserve to die.

‘Oooh, we’ll have to see.’ Rumple was still smiling, he waved a hand. ‘Maybe maim a little, before Snow White and Prince _Charming_ have their say.’

The well appeared before them. It was old, overgrown and forgotten. It truly did look like a relic of their world and the water… the water would bring back that which had been lost. Magic, in this case.

Belle stared at it for a moment. ‘Has the curse broken then?’

Rumple paused and frowned. ‘Actually… I’m not certain.’

Belle didn’t _feel_ any different. ‘How would we tell?’

‘We’d have all our memories back,’ Rumple said, with a little grin.

Belle rolled her eyes, and nudged him. ‘Oh well, that’s solved then.’

Leaning against the well, Rumple reached into the jacket and pulled out a small key. Belle handed him the egg, and Rumple unlocked it with a soft click.

There, lying cushioned in the middle, was a little glass flask, just like the rows of them he’d had in the Dark Castle. Except this one was glowing a light pink.

‘You really bottled True Love,’ Belle whispered, amazed by the sight.

‘I really did,’ Rumple agreed, removing the potion with great care. He flicked off the lid and raised the flask for a moment, in what looked like a toast. ‘To Baelfire.’ His voice was a little rough.

Belle linked her arm with his, happy beyond measure that she was there to share this with him. That he’d let her in, trusted her enough to tell her the story of his son.

‘To Baelfire,’ she echoed and Rumple poured the potion into the well, watching as the pink liquid disappeared out of sight.

Deep down at the bottom, she could make out a purple fog beginning to form and spread up, billowing out towards them.

‘You’re going to find Baelfire,’ Belle said, turning to beam at Rumple. ‘You’re going to find your son.’

Rumple nodded, jerkily, and there were tears in those deep brown eyes.

And they hugged as the purple smoke enveloped them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know in canon Cora gives Rumple the globe, but not in this AU.


End file.
